Against All Odds
by MonstersAreReal
Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine, both Doctors at New York University Hospital, are on their way to get married when they get into a car accident. Blaine winds up in a coma and Kurt has to learn how to deal with being alone for the first time in 10 years and has to fight to keep himself together while around him his world falls apart.
1. 1 Day

**Hey guys! Long time no see!**

**You're lucky you're getting this fic from me to be honest, lately I've had like zero inspiration whatsoever for Klaine. I think it's partly to do with Glee season 4 being so terrible (oops opinion) and all the stuff over the summer with Cory (RIP) etc. It's been tough.**

**But here we are!**

**You're also lucky I'm posting it already, because I usually wait until the whole thing is written before posting but you know, I was just so excited about getting something out there again that I just needed to show you guys!**

**So this fic is based on a TV show called 'Saving Hope', it's awesome and it really gave me some awesome inspiration.**

**I do have to warn you, there is no character death, but Blaine is in a coma for the majority of this fic.**

**Thank you, as always, to my amazing and occasionally very fast beta Abbey, she's a star.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

They're in a cab, slowly making their way toward the venue where their guests are waiting for them to arrive. It's _finally_ their wedding day; after almost 5 years of engagement today is the day they're going to be married, with all their family and friends there to witness. Well, most of their family anyway - Blaine's parents were away on 'business', conveniently.

Kurt is sat in Blaine's lap, his deft fingers tying Blaine's bowtie into a neat bow. Blaine smiles up at his fiancé – and soon to be husband – watching his face change as he bites his bottom lip in concentration.

"You're beautiful." He grins as Kurt's fingers come to a halt.

"Will you stop distracting me?" Kurt laughs, hands returning to the knot. "You know sometimes I swear you leave this 'til last minute so that I just _have _to do it so you look presentable." Blaine hums in agreement; Kurt isn't wrong about that one. His bowtie is always left hanging undone around his neck whenever they go out anywhere just because he wants Kurt to spend his time tying it for him. It's awfully domestic but Blaine will never get enough of it.

"Hey," Blaine says, the sound of his voice making Kurt look up, and their eyes meet. "Let's drive around for a while," Kurt huffs out a laugh.

"Blaine," He warns. "We have guests we can't just abandon them."

Blaine tilts his head up, pursing his lips for a kiss and Kurt leans down to meet them. The kiss is short and sweet, and Blaine pouts at the loss of Kurt's lips.

"It's _our_ wedding; we're allowed to be fashionably late."

"Oh yeah," Kurt raises one eyebrow and Blaine knows he's going to get nowhere now. "Well, when your brother starts making up dirty stories as to why we're so late and embarrasses you in front of everyone, don't come crying to me about it."

Blaine laughs and leans up for another kiss, his hands running up Kurt's thighs, sighing as Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.

The car comes out of nowhere. Neither of them see it until it hits them. They're jolted left and right until the taxi settles, groaning on the concrete road. The shock of it doesn't last long and immediately Kurt sits up, having fallen to the side, before he grabs onto Blaine's arm.

"Blaine, your head." He says, panic rising in his voice - there's a cut on Blaine's forehead, blood gushing from it. "It's cut." Kurt leans and wipes some of the blood from around Blaine's eye.

"I'm fine," Blaine shakes it off. "Are _you_ okay?" Kurt nods, his eyes still roaming Blaine's face, checking for any other signs of injury.

Blaine brushes Kurt off and reaches out to open the car door, then climbs out, taking Kurt's hand to help him out too. There are hundreds of people on the streets, looking at the wreckage of the cars yet not one of them appears to be on the phone, calling 911.

"Check him," Blaine gestures to the cab driver. "I'll be back."

Kurt nods and pulls his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, dialling 911.

"Hello, I've been in an accident, car crash, uh," Kurt looks up trying to find a street sign to tell him where he is,"8th and West 15th, we need an ambulance." He tells the operator. "Okay, thank you."

Kurt, after tapping on the window of the cab and getting a thumbs up from the driver - who looks to be in okay shape and is just processing the accident, rushes over to where Blaine is talking with the woman driving the other vehicle.

"What happened?" Kurt asks as he reaches him, a little breathless. Blaine shakes his head, looking around frantically.

"She has a collapsed lung." He informs Kurt and then leans back into the car to help the woman who is seriously struggling to breathe. "Do you have a straw or something?" Kurt shakes his head.

The woman points to a cup from _Wendys _and Blaine reaches over to grab the unused straw; she was obviously taking home fast food for her family. Kurt grabs the nail file he always carries around with him from his pocket and hands it shakily to Blaine, who then proceeds to lift up the side of the woman's shirt and pierce a hole in the side of her chest, inserting the straw and allowing the air filled up in her chest cavity to be released.

She starts to settle down, her breathing returning to something close to normal. Blaine stands back with a sigh of relief and then a paramedic rushes over to them; he gives the guy the information about the woman and then steps back out of the way so they can get her out of the car safely.

He and Kurt walk around the back of the car and Kurt pulls him into his arms.

"I really wanna get married now," Kurt laughs and places a light kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine's breathing is labored but Kurt just thinks it's nerves and shock so he pulls him close and hugs him tightly. Blaine steps back after a few seconds, his face extremely pale, and his eyes a little hazy. He brings a shaky hand up to touch the blood on his forehead and stares at in on his fingers.

"Blaine, baby are you okay?" Blaine can't speak. With his head is spinning and his eyes are ringing, he can barely see anything around him, and all he can hear is Kurt's voice chanting his name over and over. Kurt's arms steady Blaine as he shakes and suddenly his knees collapse underneath him, both of them falling to the floor. Kurt tries to keep Blaine's head stable and holds it up so it doesn't fall onto the cold, hard concrete.

"_Blaine, talk to me? Blaine, what's happening? BLAINE!" _And that's all he remembers before his eyes cloud over and he falls into darkness.

They're in an ambulance before Kurt can even register what's just happened, and he's pumping air into Blaine's lungs as the ambulance races down the streets, its sirens blaring, toward the hospital. The medics around him are yelling things he should understand, but his brain is slow - he's in complete shock and all he can feel is the warmth of Blaine under his fingers.

They reach the hospital where Dr Chang is waiting for them. Kurt quickly riffles off what happened to him and Dr Chang takes over, leading them into the hospital as fast as possible. Kurt's yelling for people to move out of the way, but everything else is blurry around him.

"It's probably an epidural bleed!" Kurt yells to Dr Chang who nods in response. "I need a gown!" Kurt yells to the nearest person who comes running with a yellow gown and slides it onto Kurt's body; he grabs gloves and sets to work. "He's been unconscious for about 30 minutes." He tells Dr Chang.

Everything is hazy around him as the Doctors rush about and he tries to stay professional as he sees his fiancé lying on a bed in front of him, unresponsive to anything.

* * *

**12 Hours Earlier**

There's laughter in the lecture theater, no change there then. Kurt shakes his head at yet another of Blaine's stupid jokes that gets all the Doctors and medical students laughing way too much for an early shift.

"Is he always like this?" Rachel Berry asks him and Kurt just nods his lips drawn into a slight smile. "I've never been in one of his lectures before - he's very charismatic." Dr Berry is an ICU Doctor, one of Kurt's closest friends here; he's known her for years, almost since he very first started working at this hospital, and his step-brother's girlfriend.

"Always the charmer," Kurt replies, keeping his attention on Blaine stood at the front, informing everyone in the room of a case they have to deal with today. It's pretty high profile; he's talking about limb sparing surgery and everyone goes silent. It's not something they've come across before in the real world, just medical text books, and no one wants to be wrong.

"Come on guys, answer the question," Blaine huffs. "Dr Evans?" He asks and all eyes in the room draw onto the surgical resident known as Dr Sam Evans, the vacant looking blonde hesitates and stutters around his answer.

He asks a few more but cuts them off well before they can even get to an answer, turning his attention to Kurt sat in the far back. "Dr Hummel?"

"I'm a general surgeon, Dr Anderson, I don't know much about orthopaedic surgery." Kurt smirks.

"Yes, but you are a Doctor, surely you have an idea?" Blaine returns the smirk, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"The arm," Kurt says calmly. "I would probably save the arm." Blaine starts riffling off statistics about the problems with saving the arm and the problem if the tumor starts to grow and become cancerous.

Rachel, beside him, blurts. "Doctor, you're just playing a numbers game."

"Dr Berry, this is a numbers game." Blaine retorts and then rolls his eyes.

"Dr Anderson is correct," Dr Mike Chang interrupts. "Percentages mean something in this world."

Blaine points to Dr Chang with a smile. "Brain surgeon," he says. "Smartest guy in the room." And the room erupts into laughter once again.

Kurt sees his chance.

"Dr Anderson, how can you be so sure?"

"I'm a Doctor, it's my job to know what I'm doing Dr Hummel," They stare at each other for a few seconds, the room deadly silent around them, as if they are the only two there. "And now I don't remember what I was saying." Blaine mumbles and smirks as Kurt settles back in his seat with a smug expression. Getting Blaine all hot and bothered in front of his staff has been his hobby for years now. Blaine should be used to it, but he doesn't think he'll ever be able to get used to it.

"What was that?" Rachel whispers in his ear.

"Foreplay."

* * *

Kurt's straddling Blaine's lap on his office couch, holding his hands behind his back and kissing him senseless. Kurt is minus his shirt and Blaine is trying desperately to remove his scrubs bottoms as well. They literally have 20 minutes of break time and this is what they choose to do with it, somehow it's not an issue for them.

"Did you send an invite to my cousins from San Fran?" Blaine mumbles against Kurt's lips.

"It's a little late if I didn't," Kurt replies, sealing his lips with Blaine's once again.

Blaine pulls back again, moving his head to the side and this somehow tells Kurt to kiss his neck instead of his lips. "I'm just making sure everything is going to run smoothly."

Kurt yanks his lips away from the soft skin of Blaine's neck and glares at his fiancé.

"Really, Blaine? This is me you're talking to; do you really think I wouldn't have everything organized perfectly?" Blaine sighs - he has to agree, Kurt has been working on this wedding for months, there's no way anything will go wrong tonight.

Just as Blaine's about to finally drag Kurt's pants off his pager buzzes and he groans in annoyance. A few seconds later though, Kurt's pager goes off too and Kurt laughs.

"Looks like we're both needed," Blaine allows Kurt to climb off of him and he smooths out his hair, trying to make it look less like he was just about to have sex in his office – it's not like he's never done it before anyway.

Blaine watches as Kurt pulls his shirt over his head and then leans in to kiss him one last time. "I'll see you later." Blaine smiles as he watches him go before leaving the room himself a few minutes later.

* * *

They're both dealing with patients all day and they don't happen to cross paths until they are getting their suits on, getting ready for their wedding in just a short while.

"Sebastian was pissed we didn't invite him," Blaine scoffs as he buttons up his shirt. "I told him I didn't know he'd be in town, nevermind working at the same hospital. He understood but then I told him if he wanted to come he could."

"Kurt, oh my god, why?" Blaine groans and Kurt smirks at him.

"Because the more the merrier right? Blaine, think about it, this was not the wedding we imagined we'd be having when we first got engaged, god we were talking about horse drawn carriages and getting married in Central Park, not some hotel suite with a couple of our closest friends and family." Kurt tugs on his suit jacket and checks he has everything he needs in the pockets.

"Are you happy?" Blaine pauses, his bowtie around his neck.

"Of course I'm happy! I don't _care_ how we get married; I just want to be married to you." Kurt says and makes his way over to where Blaine is stood by his desk. Kurt takes a hold on the two ends of the bowtie and uses it to pull Blaine closer. "Now come on." He says teasingly, his lips so close to Blaine's. "We need to go."

They leave Blaine's office and head out of the hospital, a chorus of_ congratulations_ and _good lucks_ following them out.

* * *

**Present day**

Kurt's sat in the waiting area in the lobby of the hospital, the only place he can really think of to be truly alone with his thoughts. He's been bombarded with questions by his friends and family ,who had all been waiting for them both to arrive at the hotel suite - his Dad had promised he'd come by to see him later on and told him that he should get some rest, but he just _can't._

How is he supposed to sleep knowing that his fiancé is up in the ICU, in a coma, unresponsive and none of the Doctors really know what's wrong with him. It's driving him up the wall, thinking about all the possibilities, thinking that if they would have left earlier or later then this wouldn't have happened. Blaine would still be here right now, they would be together, married and jetting off on their honeymoon for a week.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be perfect.

When Rachel Berry arrives he's sat bolt upright, staring out of the floor to ceiling windows, watching people come in to the hospital and leave the hospital all looking fine. He resents them for it - he knows he shouldn't, but he just can't help it.

"Kurt," she lays her warm hand on his shirt clad shoulder, since he still – 11 hours later – hasn't gotten changed. He's still hoping that Blaine will wake up in the next couple of hours and everything will be fine and they can forget all about the events of yesterday and just run off to Vegas to elope or something.

He knows the odds are against them though.

"Kurt honey," She repeats again. "You should really go home and get some rest. Blaine is fine in my and Dr Chang's care, and we will call you if anything changes."

"So nothing's changed then?" He asks, ignoring the rest of what she said and focusing mainly on '_if _anything changes'.

Rachel looks up at him, sympathy written across her face, and shakes her head.

No change.

That's what he's heard every hour for the past 11 hours. No change. No _damn _change. Well, when are things going to change? When he is just gonna' _wake the fuck up?_

"Kurt, he is in safe hands, I promise you."

"I don't care Rachel!" Kurt yells loud enough for everyone in the whole damn building to hear him, and hell, he _wants _them to hear him. He wants everyone to know that he's pissed off with the universe! Why did this have to happen? "My fiancé is up there, in a bed, not moving, not responding to anything, and you're telling me everything is fine and that I should go home? I don't want to go home Rachel, my family is here, and I'm not leaving until he wakes up!"

Rachel stays silent while Kurt lets it all out, while he yells at the ceiling and then yells at her. She can't imagine what's going through his mind right now, she doesn't know what on Earth she would do in this situation, so really, thinking about it, how can she tell him what to do?

"Well then," She says, resting a hand on his knee. "Put your scrubs on and get to work Dr Hummel." Kurt watches her go and then drops his head into his hands, willing himself for the thousandth time _not to cry._

* * *

Kurt walks in to Blaine's ICU room to see Dr Chang monitoring his condition and a nurse he doesn't know the name of, in turn, observing Dr Chang.

Kurt briefly checks all the monitors to make sure everything looks normal and that Dr Chang hasn't missed anything – he doubts he has but, Kurt needs to be sure, just for his own piece of mind.

"We don't need to operate yet Kurt," Mike informs him as Kurt is checking Blaine's pressure. "Unless something changes everything is okay for now." Kurt nods, turning his eyes toward Blaine's face and all the tubes and wires surrounding him. He looks…troubled.

People say that when their loved ones go into comas they always look peaceful, like they've found what they've been looking for all their life. Kurt doesn't believe a word of it. And Blaine most certainly doesn't look _peaceful; _he looks traumatized, upset and plagued by something Kurt can't know.

Kurt knows every expression of Blaine's upside down and inside out, and usually when Blaine is looking like this Kurt will weasel out of him what's wrong, but as Kurt slides his hand into Blaine's rough one, he knows for once that is not possible right now.

"Do you need some time alone with him Kurt?" Mike clears his throat and the nurse beside him looks a little sheepish as she drops her gaze to the floor.

Kurt stares at him, like he doesn't understand what Mike's just said, but then he says, "No, it's fine. I know he's being looked after." His pager beeps. "Besides I've gotta go," Kurt says and walks to the door, turning around to glance back at Blaine one more time. "I'll be back later."

Dr Chang nods and then sets back to work, writing something down on the charts.

* * *

Kurt's been run off his feet all day long, dealing with patient after patient after patient. He's had to help Dr Evans many times with his patient because he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Turns out she was pregnant and didn't know.

By the time it comes for Kurt to have a short break he realizes that he doesn't actually want to go up to the ICU and see Blaine. He doesn't want to have to face reality just yet. He decides on heading to Blaine's office and napping on his couch, pretending that Blaine is busy working in the hospital.

When he gets there though, he's greeted by his Dad, sitting on the couch and watching the TV on low volume.

"Dad," Kurt startles as he closes the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I not allowed to come to my son's workplace?" Burt smiles and pats the space next to him, beckoning Kurt to sit. Kurt does so and they sit in silence for a few minutes, Kurt's eyes fixated on the news that his Dad has on. "I went to visit Blaine," Burt admits and Kurt turns to look at his Father properly.

Burt doesn't look so good himself, and it's as though he's been crying – he's not even wearing his usual baseball cap.

"I talked to him." Kurt stays silent. "Rachel told me that sometimes coma patients can hear you when you talk to them, so you know, I gave him a little pep talk." Kurt huffs out a soft laugh. "Told him if he doesn't wake up soon I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Get in line," Kurt says and collapses into his Dad's side. Burt's arm comes around his son's shoulders as he cradles the boy to his chest. Burt hasn't seen his son this burdened in years, not ever since he met Blaine. Those two are perfect for each other; they bring out the best in each other and if Blaine doesn't wake up soon, or ever, Burt isn't sure on how Kurt's going to cope with living the rest of his life.

"What did you do about the guests?" Kurt asks, sniffling into his Dad's shoulder. He was meant to ask about everyone that turned up the wedding, about what they did when they found out, and he was also meant to ask if Blaine's parents know – they probably do and just don't care – but he's been much too occupied.

"You don't need to worry about anything Kurt," Burt kisses his son's head. "I've got everything covered. Most of the guests have gone home, even though the majority live in New York anyway so they didn't really have to go all that far, but they all send their condolences."

"Condolences?" Kurt scoffs. "He's not dead Dad, he's just…not conscious."

"Hey," Burt rubs Kurt's shoulder in a soothing manner. This was something he used to do when Kurt was younger and upset about something trivial. _This,_ however, is a much different matter but the sentiment is still the same. "I know that. But you don't have to worry; I'm staying in town until Blaine's wakes up."

Kurt hugs his Father hard; he buries his face in his Dad's plaid shirt and just sits there in silence, his mind wandering, the comfort of his Daddy's arms around him tightly.

Kurt hasn't felt this weak and powerless in a very long time, in fact not since High School when his Dad was in a coma. He's a Doctor now for god sakes, he _should _be able to do something, he _should _be able to help people in need, but he _can't_. And he hates himself for knowing that. But there's nothing he can do, nothing he's ever going to be able to do except talk to Blaine and hope he can hear him and hope that Blaine keeps on fighting.

Blaine is a fighter, Kurt knows that, but this is a matter of the unknown and how can Blaine – or Kurt – fight against something they don't know the true cause of. How can someone fight against their own body? Against nature and evolution?

"Blaine's gonna wake up, you know that right?" Kurt doesn't say anything as his Dad tries to reassure him everything is going to be okay. Somehow he just can't bring himself to believe it. "He's not saying goodbye to you, I thought you knew that. He would never leave you Kurt."

"Dad, this isn't something that my hope alone can save Blaine from," Kurt sighs, feeling like he's had this conversation with so many people today, though he's only really had it with himself. "This is the human body fighting against itself. This is medicine and Doctors and knowledge, it's not hope or faith or anything like that."

Burt shakes his head, staring at Kurt incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Of course this is hope and faith! Because right now," he taps Kurt's chest, "the only thing that's keeping Blaine alive and that's keeping you _hoping _that he'll wake up is the love you two share."

Burt falls into silence as Kurt contemplates his words.

"It's okay to cry you know Kurt," Burt murmurs.

"If I cry," Kurt starts. "I'm afraid I won't stop."

There's a minute of silence again before Kurt says, "I wanna go see him," and stands up, his Dad following behind.

* * *

Blaine's the same as ever, lay there, no movement, the monitors around him beeping and breathing for him, all keeping him alive, keeping him stable.

Burt shoves Kurt forward, further into the room. He doesn't want to see this; he doesn't want to have to face it. But there it is, right in front of him, his beautiful fiancé lying in a hospital bed when just 24 hours ago he was up and wandering around and working and being his normal cheerful self, and for a moment Kurt can't breathe.

He stutters out his breath as he walks forward and takes Blaine's hand into his own, grasping it tightly, hoping for something, but knowing he's not going to get anything.

"I'm so sorry baby," He whispers. "I know I should be talking to you; I should be doing everything in my power to help you, but…" Kurt inhales sharply as the monitors around him start to beep in an erratic rhythm. Something isn't right. He turns to look for his Dad, but Burt is gone and then Doctor Berry comes rushing in, two nurses behind her, one of which is Tina Cohen-Chang, Doctor Mike Chang's wife.

The alarm sounds behind him, 'Code Blue' coming from the tanoy system. Kurt steps back as he's pushed out of the way by Tina who immediately sets to work along with Rachel. He's walking backwards and backwards until he crashes into someone's arms; it's his Dad and he keeps him upright as Tina and Rachel work to revive Blaine, who's just coded in front of Kurt's eyes.

"Is he full code?" Dr Smythe's voice sounds as he enters the room and grabs the defibrillator.

"Yes," Kurt hears himself say. "I'll do it." Kurt steps forward out of his Dad's arms.

Sebastian grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him back.

"No you don't, I'll do it."

Kurt waits and waits as Sebastian charges the defibrillator, and then shocks Blaine several times.

"Come on Blaine! Listen to my voice, baby! Come on!" Kurt is frantic, screaming at Blaine to just 'hold on' but he's being held back by his Dad's arms, preventing him from doing something that could cause issues.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime, the monitors change and Blaine's heart rate returns to normal. The feeling of relief washes over Kurt and he collapses into his Father's arms.

"There's too much pressure," Sebastian says as he checks Blaine's vitals. "What's the Doctor's name…uh?"

"Chang!" Kurt yells. "Go get Doctor Chang!" Tina rushes off and Rachel hangs back looking like she's seen a ghost.

"He needs surgery," Sebastian tells Kurt, but of course, Kurt already knows that, he'd pointed it out to Dr Chang earlier, who had said he was fine.

Kurt feels like he's about to throw up. He scrambles from the room and to the nearest waste basket where he proceeds to empty his stomach.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry guys, my beta told me I was evil for doing this, but you know if you've seen the show, I don't wanna' give too much away, but I _never _write fics without a happy ending.**

**I'll update whenever I can :)**


	2. 7 Days

**Hello again!**

**I just wanted to say, I was a little - okay a lot, you can ask my friends, ahah - disheartened when I posted the first chapter of this story and only my close friends reviewed. Some of you favorited and I thank you for that, honestly. But I just...I enjoy writing I really do, but I would like some kind of feedback, any kind of feedback really. How am I supposed to know if you guys like this story if you aren't telling me?**

**Anyway, here's part two, I'm not sure on when I'll be updating properly, I'm working now and it's taking up a lot of my time. I'm also still in the process of writing, but I am almost finished. I'm loving writing this story, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it.**

**As always, thank you to my amazing Beta Abbey, she keeps me going when I need to (as I do with her) and she always makes me feel better when I'm down, just like she did when I was questioning my writing abilities when I literally got zero feedback on this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**7 Days**

"So yeah, you know how that surgery goes right? Of course you do, you're the Chief of Surgery." Kurt smiles to himself as he hangs up Blaine's IV's and makes sure everything is working smoothly. "Well, those holes in your skull should keep the pressure down and hopefully give it a few more days for you to recover and you'll be waking up right as rain."

Kurt sits on the edge of Blaine's bed and takes Blaine's hand into his, squeezing it just like he always does to see if there's any kind of response. But it's the same as the past 7 days; nothing.

After Blaine coded and went into surgery, Kurt managed to convince himself that he needed to stay close to Blaine, so that when Blaine wakes up Kurt is by his side and Blaine knows he never left him. So he's made it his mission this week, in between working, to come up to the ICU and to spend as much time talking to Blaine as possible - telling him about his day, what patients he dealt with, and the strange stuff that goes on in the break room between the Doctors.

Blaine's probably really bored of Kurt talking and that was one of the things Kurt hoped for. He wanted to get Blaine so damn bored that he just _had _to wake up just to tell Kurt to shut up. It didn't happen.

"You don't have to come in here every day to change his IV's you know - a nurse can do that." Rachel walks into the room, chart in hand.

"I know, but I like doing it," Kurt says, letting Blaine's hand slip from his grip. "It makes me feel closer to him, like maybe he knows it's _me _doing it and not some random nurse." Rachelsympathetically nods and leans in close to Blaine to check his vitals.

"He's doing well, you know, since the surgery. Things are looking up."

"But no change," Kurt says.

"But no change," Rachel repeats and turns to Kurt, a slight smile forming. "You're doing really well too Kurt, you're handling this much better than any of us could have imagined."

"I have to handle it Rachel," Kurt says and it's true, he does have to handle it. He has to live his life still - he has to work to earn money and he has to keep his friends close. This could end up being the most difficult time in his life; he needs all he can get. "But I'm run off my feet, I haven't been home since the accident, my Dad keeps bringing me fresh clothes from my apartment and I'm sleeping on Blaine's couch in his office."

Kurt's pager beeps in his pocket and he stands, pressing a kiss to Blaine's bandaged forehead and caressing his cheek.

"Kurt," Rachel calls before he escapes. "Will you learn to take a compliment?" She smiles, but Kurt just shrugs and rushes off.

He bumps right into Doctor Smythe on his way to the ER.

"How is he?" Sebastian asks.

"No change," Kurt replies, just like he's replied all week. "Is that coffee? Can I have it?" Sebastian nods and hands Kurt his fresh coffee that he's literally just bought. Kurt sips at it as the two doctors walk briskly into the ER.

"By the way, Doctor Sylvester is looking for you; she wants to talk to you." Sue Sylvester had been appointed interim Chief of Surgery when Blaine fell into a coma, and Sue _really_ doesn't like Kurt.

"I really don't want to talk to her," Kurt sighs, picking up one of his patient charts from the nurses' station.

"Don't want to talk to _who_?" He freezes at the sound of Sue's voice, then rolling his eyes. _Of course _Sue was behind him when he said that, just typical. "Hummel, my office." He drops the chart and follows behind her. Sebastian slaps his back with a 'good luck' whispered after him.

Sue's office is her normal office, where she has the sign 'Interim Chief of Surgery' now written on her door, below the sign that says 'Total Bitch' and 'Chief of Plastic Surgery'.

Sue slides into the chair behind her desk and starts moving papers around. Her desk is littered with hundreds of paper and Kurt's OCD is going crazy; he so badly wants to organize all this. Blaine's desk was never like this, he always organized everything perfectly, not a sheet of paper out of place. Of course Kurt always used to stay late to help Blaine organize everything in his office; he would help him with the paperwork for the day, just so when they finally got home they could have the rest of the night – or day, depending on what kind of shift they were on – to themselves. Besides, most of the time, when Kurt spent time in Blaine's office it would usually end in a pretty heated make-out session on said desk, or his couch.

Kurt sighs, upset with himself that he's thinking about Blaine whilst he's supposed to be listening to his new boss. It's frustrating him that he cannot get Blaine out of his mind, it's not that he doesn't want to be thinking about him all the time, of course he does, it's just it's painful to think about the things that could have been. They should have been on vacation right now, spending glorious alone time together on their honeymoon, without having to worry about the burdens of coming to work every day.

"I've got so much work to do," Sue sighs, bringing Kurt back to the room and away from his racing thoughts. "All these surgeries I have to sign off on… I don't know how Blaine does his job and still has time for social life."

"With a great deal of difficulty," Kurt says, lingering by the door, unsure of what to do next.

"Take a seat Kurt, I want to talk." Kurt steps over the threshold and sits himself down in the leather chair on the opposite side of her rather large wooden desk. "How are you doing?" She asks. Kurt almost does a double take.

He can't believe Sue is actually being a human for once; it's shocking to actually think about.

"I'm…dealing." He replies, still a little unsure of himself on this one.

"Well, I need you to deal a little better," So long for Sue being a caring human being, that lasted what…all of 10 seconds. Yeah, sounds about right. "Look Kurt, I get it. You're upset, your fiancé is in a coma and he might not wake up-" _Ouch_. "But you're slacking on your job and I, as, Chief of Surgery-"

"Interim," Kurt interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"I said interim, you're the_ interim _Chief of Surgery, and you'll only be in this placement until Blaine wakes up."

"Hmm," She hums and turns her attention to all the papers on her desk. "Listen, if I have this much work to do you probably have about the same that you're slacking on. You need to up your game, Hummel!" She claps her hands causing Kurt to almost jump out of his seat in shock.

"Sue, I'm working as hard as I can, I love my job, but right now it's a little difficult," Kurt knows he's playing the sympathy card with someone who doesn't have any basic human emotions, so it's pretty much pointless, but he needs to at least _try._

"Kurt, you only got the job as Chief Surgical Resident because Blaine basically handed it to you on a silver platter. If you and him weren't sleeping together you would still just be a lowly Surgical Resident." Kurt frowns at her; he knows that's not true. Blaine gave him this job because he knew Kurt could do it, and damn, he's been amazing at it so far. Sue is just jealous that she doesn't have Blaine's job permanently and a part of Kurt is thinking that she's happy Blaine is in a that alone is an awful thing to think.

"I resent that Sue," Kurt remarks. "I deserve this job."

"Well, then prove it." She says. "You're dismissed."

* * *

Kurt leaves her office stunned to say the least. Sue has always had it in for him, but with Blaine around she could never touch him. All she could do was sit in her office and complain about the fact that the hospital never got enough plastic surgery patients, and not the fake kind of plastic surgery with the boob jobs and whatnot.

But now that she's interim Chief she's got more power in this hospital than Kurt could ever want that woman to have and there's no doubt she's going to make his life hell.

Man, does he really want Blaine to wake the hell up now. This whole situation is wearing him thin. He's exhausted, he wants to cry most of the time, but it's as if he doesn't have any tears left despite the fact that he hasn't cried once since the accident.

"What do we have here, Doctor Hudson?" Kurt asks, shoving his thoughts to the back of mind as usual, as he walks into the ER room that's stated on his chart. There's a young boy lay in the bed, drawing a picture whilst Finn – his step-brother – attends to taking his blood pressure and checking all his vitals.

"His name's Riley," Doctor Hudson replies. "He was admitted by his Mother this morning with abdominal cramps, puking and diarrhea." The kid, Riley, winces when Finn presses down on his belly

"Does that hurt, Riley?" His Mom leans over and strokes her son's hair.

"Not really," The boy says. "He just dug his nails into me by accident." Finn smiles and apologizes, but then continues with his physical assessment of the boy.

"Get him a scan," Kurt tells Finn. "That should tell us what's going on inside." Kurt directs that to the Mother who nods and thanks him for looking into it.

Kurt pats Finn on the back and then wanders to grab the next chart from the nurses' station. A hockey player who tried to break up a fight and got beat up himself. Kurt sends off for a blood test and tells one of the nurses to do a concussion test on him, too.

He tries not to focus on what's always on his mind these days, but it's becoming increasingly difficult.

It's been a week. Seven whole days. And nothing. Not a slither of movement from Blaine. He likes to think that Blaine's body is just recovering, that it's taking a well needed rest because Blaine was always swept off his feet working here. But he knows that thought is unlikely. _Impossible_, in fact.

Kurt does his rounds for the next hour or so, seeing patients come and go as usual. Sebastian brings him coffee during his 10 minute break and he thanks him. Sebastian Smythe has never been particularly nice to him during his short time here. When Sebastian first arrived he had a real bad thing for Blaine - one that poor, innocent Blaine didn't understand at all, but Kurt hated him for it. Yeah, he was jealous, who wouldn't be? Sebastian is attractive, there's no doubt about that, and Kurt was terrified that it would cause tension between him and Blaine. But after a couple of weeks Blaine figured it out and told Sebastian he wasn't interested. Surprisingly enough, Sebastian backed off and ever since it's as if he's been trying to make it up to Kurt.

Finn approaches him as he's stood at the nurses' station, a frown on his face. "Kurt," he says and hands Kurt Riley's chart. "The scan came back clean; it doesn't look like there's anything physically wrong." Kurt frowns and sets down his coffee on the side.

"His blood test was fine too?" Finn nods.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Kurt shrugs. "Well discharge him then; it's probably just a case of food poisoning or something, nothing to worry about." Finn nods and sets to work on some discharge papers.

He contemplates taking some of the paperwork he has to do back to Blaine's office and just sitting in there, wearing one of Blaine's jackets, inhaling the spicy scent of him and once again pretending that he's wandering around the hospital doing his job just like every other day.

A nurse comes speeding at him, obviously with a query, and she doesn't see the cup of coffee just barely placed on the edge of the counter. She knocks right into him which subsequently knocks the coffee cup all down his scrubs. He hisses at the burn of the liquid and tries to hold back from cursing, very loudly, in the ER.

"Oh my gosh, Doctor Hummel I am so sorry, I was just in a hurry and you know-" Kurt shakes his head and drops the pen he has in his hand down onto the soiled pieces of paper in front of him, all covered in coffee too.

"It's okay," He sighs. His day is just getting better and better. "Could you just print some more of these papers off for me whilst I go clean up and then get this mopped so someone doesn't injure themselves. We don't need a lawsuit against us." The nurse nods hurriedly and calls over one of the cleaners.

Kurt's making his way to the locker room get changed, and he's just about to the leave the ER when the alarms sound and 'code blue, cubicle 23' is called. 23, he thinks, that's Riley's room!

He spins around; ignoring the coffee stains down his front and the wet feel of his clothing sticking to him and runs to cubicle 23.

Finn is there, prepping the defibrillator and another nurse is pumping oxygen into Riley's mouth but no one is performing CPR. Some other nurses rush around him, taking the Mother from the cubicle and out of the way. Kurt climbs onto the bed and begins to press down on Riley's chest, chanting over and over in his head _come on kid, don't die on me._

A beep sounds and the monitors return to normal, Kurt lets up on his CPR and leans back against the bed. He wipes his forehead, feeling murky with sweat and then climbs off the bed with the help of Finn.

He strokes Riley's hair back off his face and that's when he notices the rash forming on his cheeks. "I know what's wrong with him," Kurt sighs in relief and starts rifling off what Finn needs to do.

* * *

After his shower and pulling on fresh scrubs, he decides to make his way up to see Blaine. His day is almost over anyway.

Riley, the kid, is fine now, he's recovering. He had tumors that were expressing themselves through other symptoms and Kurt is damn well lucky he caught the rash because otherwise the kid could have died.

He also just found out that the hockey player has 3 brain embolisms and the guy is never going to be able to play hockey again. That was not fun news to break. The guy was devastated, but it had to be done. He could live a long and happy life, but playing hockey would mean he would risk dying every time he went out on the pitch.

When he reaches the ICU, Doctor Chang is there.

"Mike, is everything okay?" Kurt asks, panicked. He peers around Mike to Blaine's room, but everything seems to be in check, and Kurt had told them all that if anything happened he must be paged immediately.

"Everything's fine," Mike sighs and Kurt can sense something heavy coming. "It was actually you I wanted to talk to."

"Oh?"

"Follow me." Mike leads Kurt into his office down the hall and they both sit down. It feels very formal and Kurt is really starting to freak out now. He hates not knowing what's going on.

"With every coma patient," Mike begins, linking his fingers together. "there are standard things we have to discuss with the next of kin." Kurt knows what's coming. He knows what Mike is about to ask and he really doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to hear those words, not right now, not ever.

"I'm not his next of kin. His parents are."

"Kurt, that's not how it works and you know it, of course his parents have a say, but we can't get in touch with them-" Mike continues.

"They're in Italy for another month or so." Kurt informs him and Mike nods, jotting something down quickly on the pad of paper that's in front of him.

"Which is why I need to ask you to decide. We need to know about a DNR order." Do not resuscitate. If Blaine crashes again, like he did a few days ago, Mike wants to know if Kurt will give the okay to not resuscitate him. To just let him die. Kurt feels sick just thinking about it.

"You can't ask me something like that Mike, it's been a week. He could wake up. What if…"

"Kurt, calm down," Mike reaches out his hand as if he wants to touch Kurt to calm him down but they're too far away anyway and Mike's not really one for emotion. "You don't have to decide yet, of course you can give it a couple of days, even a week if you must, but we do need an answer."

"I'm not answering that Mike; you'll have to wait until Blaine's parents get back." That buys Kurt at least a month. A month in which Blaine could wake up and this conversation can all be really bad history.

Kurt leaves the office before Mike can say anything else and rushes down the hall to Blaine's room. He sits himself on the bed beside him, like he does every day and takes a hold of Blaine's hand.

"I've had a really rough day," Kurt tells him. "I'd ask you how yours has been like we usually do at home but…hey, I saved a little boy's life - his name was Riley – and I had to tell a hockey player he could never play hockey again. Sue is banging on at me already. She honestly wants my head on a platter, that woman. I'm hanging in there," He sniffles. "I hope you are too, but you really need to wake up soon baby, this whole hospital is falling apart without you and…Blaine?" Kurt feels a tightening in his hand, the hand he has Blaine's clasped in.

He loosens his hold on it ever so slightly just as he sees Blaine's hand curl around his own. He stutters out a breath, his voice barely audible as he says "Blaine, oh my god baby, squeeze my hand." And he does, Blaine squeezes his hand.

"He's moving!" Kurt screams and Rachel comes rushing in the room, shock etched on her face.

It's as if he's imagining it though - the monitors are all normal, his eyes haven't opened, nothing else has moved and now Blaine's hand is slack in his.

Rachel pulls him off the bed and then directs him all the way to Blaine's office, where she lays him down on the couch and covers him up with a blanket.

"Get some sleep Kurt," She whispers and then flicks the light off.

He didn't imagine it. _I saw it. I felt it. It happened._

_It's hope._

* * *

**Some of these chapters will be long, some short, so yeah...**

**Anyway, please, please (I have never begged for something like this in my life before) review. Your thoughts mean a lot to me and I would really appreciate hearing what you have to say.**


	3. 16 Days

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the length of time between updates, it's not like me to be not regular with this kind of stuff.**

**But anyway, better late than never.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, you're all amazing and thank you so much, you guys are what give me the motivation to stick to this!**

**As usual, my thanks also go to my amazing beta!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 16**

It's been more than two weeks since the accident and Kurt's hope for Blaine's swift recovery are falling every minute. He hasn't moved again, his vitals have stayed constant; his tests have all been the same. He's still a six on the scale, which is both good and bad. He's not brain dead, there's still plenty of brain wave activity; he's just not waking up.

"Kurt, try not to worry or think about it too much," Doctor Chang tells him after Kurt starts to fret that it's been two weeks and nothing has happened. "The human body is strange and wondrous, and the brain is even more complicated, people respond to things differently."

Kurt knows that Doctor Chang is just trying to be his friend whilst simultaneously being a Doctor, but sometimes the guy just needs to bite his tongue. Maybe he'll talk to Tina about telling her husband to just be _quiet _sometimes. Doctor Chang doesn't really know how to handle human emotion all that much, he's very distant from his patients and when Kurt's fiancé is one of his patients it doesn't bode well for Kurt.

Then again, he supposes it's a good thing too; Mike can remain subjective toward Blaine, even though the two were quite close, and he will still be able to do his job successfully.

Right now, Kurt has just finished talking to Doctor Chang, and is resting alongside Blaine on the bed. Blaine's bandages from his surgery have been removed and so Kurt has been spending some of his time with Blaine, gelling his hair for him - if Blaine woke up and his hair was in disarray there would be hell to pay.

He's resting his head on Blaine's chest, his fingers gently skirting Blaine's stomach over the thin hospital gown he's wearing. This is how they'd usually sit on a Friday night, watching a movie with Kurt trying desperately not to fall asleep in the comfort of Blaine's arms after a long day of work. Even though it's a similar situation – Kurt has never been this exhausted and stressed, not even when he was in his first year of med school – his heart aches knowing that it's also completely different, and it might never be the same again.

His thoughts have been extremely negative lately. He's trying to make things cheerier but it's been difficult. No one believes him that Blaine moved all those days ago, mainly because nobody saw it actually happen apart from him. Not only that, but he hasn't moved since, and people are just thinking that Kurt _wanted _it to happen, so in his mind it did.

He resents the fact that he's being indirectly called crazy.

Wait a second. Is that…?

Kurt presses his ear to Blaine's chest and listens intently, blocking out the noise of the monitors around him as much as possible. Yes, he thinks, it definitely is.

Scrambling off the bed as quickly, but as carefully, as he can he rushes out to the desk and thankfully Rachel is there.

"What were Blaine's last test results?" He asks her, a little breathlessly.

Rachel frowns at him but leans down to find the chart regardless. She knows by now not to question Kurt's motives. "Kurt, you know everything came back fine, if it wasn't you'd be the first to know." Rachel checks the chart and then hands it to Kurt to show him. "See, everything's fine."

Kurt accepts the chart and scans his eyes over it, confirming what Rachel told him. "His right lung is a little crackly." Rachel sighs at his words**.**

"Kurt, those tests were done two days ago, I assure you everything is okay." Kurt doesn't listen to her.

"Look, can you just do the tests again please?" He asks, or more pleads. "Just for my piece of mind, if nothing else."

Rachel takes the charts back and nods to Kurt. "Okay, but just this once Kurt." Kurt leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you so much," Rachel hugs him tightly, trying to mother him like she always does. He's kind of glad Rachel is his sister-in-law, she's the best person he could have ever asked for, plus she's great for Finn. "That's my pager," He says when his pocket starts buzzing. "I gotta' go, but keep me posted." She nods and lets him leave.

* * *

"Kurt, I really need your help," Sebastian grabs hold of his elbow as soon as he walks into the ER and drags him aside.

"I figured, after all you did page me." Kurt sighs: it's been like this for the two weeks that Blaine has been unconscious. Kurt has been run off his feet, figuring out what's wrong with patients, dealing with other people's patients – especially Sam Evan's' – while simultaneously trying to juggle this own and going to see Blaine as often as possible.

"Yeah well," Sebastian looks panicked, and Kurt actually hasn't seen him look as flustered as he does right now. Something is definitely wrong. "Look, I have a patient that is bleeding internally; she literally has hours to live-"

"So stop the bleed," Kurt huffs. Surely Sebastian should know what to do; he's been a Doctor for years.

"Do you think I'm stupid Kurt?" Kurt narrows his eyes at the man. "I know what needs to be done, what I'm trying to tell you is that her husband won't allow me to do the surgery."

Kurt has been through these kinds of cases many times before. He knows how they go. He also knows how 50% of them end and it's not the fairy-tale ending most people wish and pray for.

"Religion?" Kurt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger when Sebastian nods.

"She literally has four hours tops and he's adamant that she's not having the surgery."

"And what, you expect _me_ to convince him otherwise?" Sebastian looks to Kurt, desperation in his eyes. Kurt just can't say no, even though he knows exactly how his conversation with the husband is going to go.

"Take me to them." He instructs and Sebastian's expression relaxes as he directs Kurt to the cubicle.

There's a woman, clearly in pain and pretty incoherent, lay on the bed, her clammy hand clasped in her husbands, who is carefully stroking her hair and whispering words that sound like prayer into her ear. Kurt tries to keep his distaste about religion down as he approaches the end of the bed and grabs the woman's chart, skimming over it before checking all her monitors, his mouth drawing into a thin line. His expression becomes very serious.

"Excuse me," Kurt glances down to the name at the top of the chart. "Mr Grove, is it?" The man lifts his head up and nods, eyeing Kurt suspiciously. "Mr Grove, you are aware that your wife is dying, right?" The man doesn't move his cautious gaze from Kurt. In fact, he doesn't move a muscle as Kurt speaks. "Okay then, well I understand that your religion permits you from accepting blood but sir, if you're wife doesn't have this surgery in a matter of hours she _will_ die."

The woman groans in pain from the bed and the man's eyes dart back to her, soothing her with his gentle words. Sebastian huffs beside him, but Kurt ignores him and focuses his attention on Mr Grove.

"Sir, we will give you some time and we will make sure that your wife is as comfortable as possible. But I'm being straight with you here Sir, your wife is bleeding into her stomach, she is losing blood at a rapid rate and if we can't pump blood into her system and stop the bleed her condition _will _deteriorate and she _will_ die."

"And there's nothing else you can do?" The man asks, his voice gruff, he's obviously been crying.

Kurt shakes his head. "I told you the most we can do is make your wife comfortable." The man sighs and noticeably tightens his hold on his wife's hand. "Sebastian, get a nurse over here to keep her stable."

Sebastian nods and calls over one of the nearby nurses pottering around. "If you change your mind about the surgery get one of the nurses to page Doctor Hummel, that's me." The man nods and when a nurse comes over to help Kurt heads over to Sebastian.

"So that's it?" He says and Kurt nods, grabbing some fresh papers and filling them in. "I thought you said you'd help me?"

"I did help you Sebastian, I did the most a person can do in a situation like that. I've seen this happen hundreds of times and as a Doctor all you can offer is your support."

Doctor Smythe hisses at him in return. "Well thanks Kurt, you weren't much of a help." Kurt slams his pen down on the charts and turns his whole body toward Sebastian.

"You know what, I don't even know why I offered to help you, that woman is not my patient, really she's none of my business. You should know by now how to deal with situations like these and you should be doing it professionally!" Kurt points his finger into Sebastian's chest for emphasis. "I get that it must be difficult for you, obviously you don't want one of your patients to die on you, but unfortunately this is out of our control! That's just the way some things go! Now if you'll excuse me _Doctor Smythe_," Kurt sneers at the chestnut haired Doctor in front of him. "I have my own patients and my fiancé to attend to."

And with that Kurt stomps off, anger radiating off of him, eyes of all of the ER Doctors and nurses on him. They watch as he brushes past his step-brother, who tries to get his attention and ask him what's wrong, and leaves the ER extremely hot headed.

* * *

Rachel enters Blaine's ICU room mere seconds after Kurt has taken his regular seat beside Blaine, picking up the morning paper to read to him, just like he does every day.

"You were right," Rachel says, sounding somewhat reluctant. "I did the tests," She continues and Kurt's ears perk up. "He's got pneumonia."

"Oh my god," Kurt grabs hold of Blaine's hand tightly, as if Blaine is awake and hearing this for himself.

"Don't worry," Rachel assures him. "We caught it early, thanks to you. I've started him on antibiotics and now we're just monitoring his fever." Kurt nods and rubs his thumb in soothing circles on Blaine's hand. "I'm so sorry Kurt," She says.

"Don't be, Rach," He smiles up at the petit brunette. She's obviously worried about what Kurt will do about this – and she has reason to be, she's known Kurt for years and because her husband is his step-brother they are even closer. She knows exactly how Kurt can react in these kinds of situations, especially when it's a loved one's life on the line – but the look on Kurt's face, expression soft and tired, shows Rachel that he isn't pissed about her missing Blaine's fever, he's just utterly _worn out._

"When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep Kurt?" She asks him, concerned for his well-being. He's wearing himself thin with all the work he's doing, and he's basically living off of coffee. Rachel doesn't think she's seen him eat since before the accident.

"I've been sleeping on Blaine's couch in his office." Rachel sighs. "Look, you can judge me all you want, okay, but I just…my Dad's staying at my apartment but I don't want to go back there yet." In all the years of knowing him, Rachel has never experienced Kurt like this before. He's on the verge of crying all the time; she can see him physically holding back the tears that occasionally spring to his eyes. It hurts her to think of him like this - he's got friends and family around him to support him, but he's just not letting anyone be there for him.

Rachel gets an idea. "Listen, why don't you come and stay at our apartment?" Kurt wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Okay, I know staying with your step-brother isn't what you want right now, but you don't really have a lot of options. I hate seeing you like this Kurt, at least if you're near us we can take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of," He snaps back and Rachel actually takes a step back at the tone of his voice.

Nothing else but the beeping of the monitor in the room can be heard. Rachel and Kurt both stay silent, Kurt staring at Blaine, Rachel staring at Kurt. The silence is deafening and Rachel realizes that maybe she was a little out of line offering Kurt something like that, when she knows that he just wants to be alone right now. It might not be good for him, but it's what he wants, and regardless of how persuasive she can be at times, she doesn't think trying to change his mind will work the way she wants it to.

Eventually, after what feels like forever, Kurt breaks the silence. "Could I?"

Rachel is momentarily confused, but then it clicks in her head. "Kurt, Finn and I have already briefly discussed the idea of it. Of course you can stay with us, you'll always be welcome." Kurt nods and thanks Rachel.

"Can I be left alone with him now?" He asks and Rachel steps back, walking all the way backward until she's out of the door, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts and Blaine.

* * *

Around an hour later Kurt, after having calmed down and talked to Blaine for a while, heads back down to the ER to check on his patients and to see the woman who is bleeding internally.

Sebastian is lingering by the nurse's station when Kurt arrives and he immediately pounces, like a lion on its prey, but more apologetic than 'I'm about to eat you, sorry'.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Sebastian says, resting his hand on Kurt's forearm. Kurt quirks an eyebrow at him as he fills in some recent charts, and Sebastian quickly removes his hand away like it's been burnt.

"How is she?" Kurt asks, his eyes straying to the direction of the woman's cubicle, where the curtains have been pulled so no one can see her.

"Not good," Sebastian informs him but Kurt already knew the answer. Kurt gestures for Sebastian to follow him, picking up a chart that's been on the side all day just waiting for this moment, and they set off the where the woman is lay.

Kurt times it perfectly so that just as he opens the curtains her monitor starts beeping; this alerts her husband who looks frantically from his wife to Kurt and then back again.

"What's happening?" He yells, taking hold of his wife's hand and trying to keep her still as she writhes in the bed. A few nurses come rushing in, brushing past Kurt and Sebastian and setting to work on keeping the woman as still as possible.

"She's dying," Kurt says very bluntly, keeping his voice monotone and emotionless.

"But…" The guy looks angry and disappointed. "I prayed," He says almost helplessly.

"Sir, I understand your religion is very important to you, but look at her, look at your wife," Kurt waits patiently until Mr Grove does so. "She's dying and no amount of praying is going to save her."

"Do the surgery!" The guy yells, or more screams.

Without hesitation, Kurt tells the nurses to prep her immediate surgery. He then hands the charts he has in his hands to the man. "Here, you need to sign these to say you agree to the surgery and the blood transfusions." The man takes the pen and quickly scribbles his signature down. "You did the right thing, Mr Grove."

And then Kurt steps away, handing the signed papers off to the nurse at the desk to be filed away.

"You knew that was going to happen," Sebastian slides up beside him.

"No I didn't."

"Well then how did you know to have the papers ready?" Sebastian asks, somewhat confused.

"I took a chance; it could have gone either way. But, thankfully, today it went the right way. I'm gonna need you to scrub in for the surgery." Kurt tells him and then leaves the ER again, this time with less anger and more determination, he's going to prove to Mr Grove that he really did to the right thing and he's going to save his wife.

* * *

"How did your surgery go, bro'?" Finn asks, his mouth full of the Chinese take-out they ordered to celebrate Kurt moving in for a little while.

"Finn, please, could you like _not _talk with your mouth full?" Finn makes sure to put extra effort into chewing his food and swallowing before smiling widely at Kurt and then repeating the question, food free. "It was good. It all went well, Mrs Grove is recovering and her husband hugged me when I told him she was fine and told me that I was God in human form. I wasn't entirely sure how to react."

Rachel laughs as she eats some of her noodles and flicks through the channels on the TV trying to find something decent to watch.

"That fight you had with Doctor Smythe in the ER today was crazy, people were talking about it the whole time you were gone." Kurt shrugs.

"What fight?" Rachel questions.

"Oh man, you should have seen it, Kurt totally put that sleazebag in his place-" Kurt interrupts Finn before he can get too carried away.

"It was nothing, I was stressed, and Sebastian was pissing me off. I snapped at him and basically told him I'm not there to do his dirty work." Rachel looks impressed. "And Finn, he's your colleague you can't say he's a sleazebag, or whatever."

"Hey, I can call him exactly what he is." Finn replies, pointing his fork at Kurt. "And he's a sleazebag. When he was trying to come on to Blaine even though he knew you two were engaged, that was so not cool man. I'd murder anyone that did that to Rach." Finn nudges Rachel's shoulder.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Rachel nudges him back.

"And creepy." Kurt smirks. "But yes, what Sebastian did in the _past _wasn't too nice, but we're over that now. We're all adults here and I really think he's matured since I last saw him." Finn scoffs and turns to Rachel to start telling her stories about just how unprofessional Sebastian is sometimes in the ER.

Kurt tunes them out and continues eating his food in silence, trying not to dwell on the fact that he shouldn't be here right now, it just doesn't feel right.

His cell phone vibrates in his pocket and he tugs it out, wondering who would be texting him at this time.

It's Mercedes, an ICU nurse who works the majority of the night shifts and has been given strict instructions to watch over Blaine and report back to Kurt with every detail of any change. Kurt starts to panic a little upon seeing her name flash on his screen, but he slides it unlocked and checks the message anyway, curiosity getting the best of him.

**Just thought you should know; Blaine's fever broke. Everything's fine. He got through it. –M**

Kurt smiles to himself and pockets his phone again, turning back to see Rachel and Finn bickering like school children.

* * *

**Hey, Blaine got through it, nothing to worry about, right?**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed and also needed, because I love your feedback :)**


	4. 28 Days

**Hi again guys! I've decided to update today because well...I felt like it.**

**I have to say though, once again I was debating whether to continue posting this because again I didn't receive any reviews, and without sounding like a review whore (screw it, I am) I was super upset about that. I just want your feedback guys, even if it's literally one word.**

**I would like to say a big thank you to those who are reading and favouriting and following etc.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 28**

It's strange for him to be stood here, in front of the Doctors and nurses who he sees around the hospital every day. This isn't his place. He's not supposed to be stood here right now, facing all these people who, at this moment in time, are looking up to him and waiting for him to start speaking. But he can't seem to formulate words.

He looks down to his notes for the tenth time and then clears his throat, gathering as much courage as he can muster in a few seconds. He claps his hands together to try to gain everyone's attention because since he walked in, the room has just been a bustle of chatter and laughter.

"Right, listen up," His voice is extremely quiet and he's thankful for the microphone on the stand in front of him. The room falls into silence and all attention is soon on him. "We have a huge surgery today - it's really important and I'm just going to briefly go over all the details before Doctor Sylvester takes over and informs those who will be directly involved in the surgery."

Kurt waits for the murmur of voices to quiet down again before he coughs once, twice, and then speaks up, hopefully a little louder and more confident this time. _This should be Blaine up here._

"Okay, so this is the first time ever for this hospital. Today, in no less than 8 hours, we will be performing a double replantation. Our patient is a 34 year old Caucasian male who got both of his hands cut off while working in a factory. He needs immediate care, and if we don't keep to our deadline the hands will be dead. This is a major surgery and we are going to need the best in the business." Kurt gestures with his arm for Sue, who is stood a little to the left of him, to come and take over.

Kurt steps back and allows her in his previous space; he hangs back and waits for her to begin speaking. The room goes deadly silent, her mere presence causing even the oldest of Doctors here to cower in their shoes. Sue Sylvester exudes confidence, but not only that, she's also terrifying and is basically on the war path with every Doctor in the hospital. Most people tend to avoid her at all costs, so when it was found out that she would be made interim Chief of Surgery in Blaine's absence the whole hospital trembled with fear for days.

"Alright," She begins, glaring at some Doctors in the front row who try to avoid eye contact with her. "I want the best of the best and nothing less. So, of course, Doctor Smythe," She calls and Sebastian perks up in his seat. "You'll be there-" She begins to point out more Doctors around the room. Kurt waits patiently for his name to be called, assuming he'll be last because he's stood directly beside her. But when she calls the last name, a Doctor Murray, and hands the mic back over to him he flushes with embarrassment and tries to settle the hum of voices in the room.

"Okay, so those included will report to Doctor Sylvester's office at noon, no later. If you're not there you're not in on the surgery. The sheet with your assigned jobs for the surgery will be put up on my office door at 11am - make sure you check that before you scrub in please. And good luck."

Kurt dismisses the Doctors and nurses, and then quickly jogs over to where Sue is talking rapidly to Sebastian.

"Sue," He taps her on the shoulder and she shrugs him off, holding up a finger to him, telling him to wait. He stands there, tapping his foot impatiently - this heated discussion with Sebastian isn't important right now; he really needs to ask her about this.

Finally, she turns around after informing Sebastian she will see him later in her office. Sebastian walks off, tail between his legs. "What is it, Doctor Hummel?"

"I just wanted to ask why I wasn't included in the surgery?"

"Kurt," She sighs. "We all know you're not ready to take on something like this right now. You look like you haven't slept in weeks-" She isn't far off on that one. "And basically you're a liability. I can't have you falling asleep during the surgery." Kurt rolls his eyes, like he would ever let that happen. Then, again he does feel like he could sleep on the cold hard floor and it not faze him in the slightest. "I'm doing this for your own good Kurt," She continues before he can butt in. "What I want you to do today is go home, get some rest and come back for a night shift looking happy and healthy."

Happy is going to be difficult, he thinks, but he probably should go back to his apartment. It has, after all, been a month and he dreads to think what the place looks like with just his Dad living there. Maybe, if he went home, he could be able to finally get some decent sleep, in his own bed, surrounded by his own sheets and the warmth of his apartment.

That actually sounds like an amazing idea.

"If I need you Kurt, I'll page you. But don't worry, we can handle this." Sue pats his shoulder and then leaves.

He follows suit not long after, and immediately heads for Blaine's office to gather some dirty clothing he should probably take home with him and wash. Then, after getting in Blaine's car, which hasn't been driven in well over a month, and has lived in the underground parking lot for a long time, he sets off for his apartment, trying not to think about the last time he was there.

* * *

"_Babe, is there any milk?" Blaine's voice calls from the kitchen just as Kurt is wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom, a billow of steam following him._

"_Why don't you check the fridge!" Kurt calls back, taking a seat at the dressing table in their bedroom and starting to style his freshly washed hair, the scent of strawberries – his favorite shampoo – wafting off of him._

"_I checked the fridge, Kurt, there's no milk!" Kurt huffs and stands up, dropping his comb. He walks toward the sound of Blaine's voice, holding his towel tightly around his waist with one hand. "Did you use the last of-" Blaine's head pops out from behind the fridge door as he speaks, but then he stops abruptly and eyes Kurt's disheveled appearance. "Well hello," He smirks. Kurt snorts, making his way over to the fridge and bumping Blaine's hip so he moves out of the way._

"_I thought we had rules in his apartment," Kurt sighs when he checks the fridge and comes up empty handed. "The person who uses the last of the milk must go out and get more."_

_Blaine grunts. "I don't remember using the milk though, plus it's you who always has warm milk at night." Kurt rolls his eyes and turns to face his fiancé._

"_Well, either you used it or a ghost came in here last night and finished it off." Kurt quips and Blaine can't help but laugh. "Besides, why is this even an issue? Don't you have to go work in like," Kurt looks up and checks the clock on the wall. "10 minutes! Oh my god Blaine, you're not even dressed!"_

"_I wanted cereal," Blaine pouts, and Kurt can't hold himself back from leaning over and kissing the pout off of Blaine's lips._

"_Well tough, you need to go get dressed and go to work." Blaine sighs and nods, his shoulders slumping as he passes Kurt and heads to the bedroom. Kurt watches him go, smiling at his silly behavior and then scribbling down on the notepad stuck to their fridge 'get milk' before going to finish getting ready himself._

* * *

When Kurt arrives home and unlocks the door for the first time in a month, he feels a wave of nostalgia hit him. It's as if it thumps him right into his chest and knocks him backward with the force. He calls out for his Dad, a lump in his throat, but he doesn't get an answer.

There's no note telling Kurt where his Dad will have gone, probably because he knows Kurt wouldn't come home. He's not sure how long his Dad will be gone, but he might be able to get a little rest before Burt comes back and questions him.

He heads for the bedroom and strips off his clothing, tossing it aside and then climbing under the familiar sheets, burying himself in them. He inhales the scent of Blaine, not realizing he's climbed in on Blaine's side and not his own. His heart aches with the need for Blaine to be here with him right now, holding him and snuggling with him.

He tosses and turns in his bed for a good half an hour, listening to the cars on the street below, listening just in case his Dad comes back. He's starting to get really frustrated and stressed out because even if he closes his eyes for the longest time he still can't seem to drift off to sleep.

It's not long before he decides to get up because there's no way he's getting any sleep whatsoever. He pulls on his clothes slowly and then leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and heads toward the kitchen. He's about to get a bottle of water from the fridge – hoping there's some in there, his Dad has been living here for the past month after all – but the stops, hand on the handle.

Directly in front of him is the notepad that they used to write notes on to one another. The note Kurt wrote on there the day before the accident is still there, 'get milk' it says, but underneath it Blaine has added something.

'_It was me, I drank all the milk, I'm sorry don't be mad. I love you – B' _

Kurt yanks the note off the fridge and runs his fingers over Blaine's scrawl. He wants to throw it away, to never be reminded of what used to be, but he can't bring himself to do it. Instead he puts it back on the fridge and makes a mental note to get milk, regardless of whether his Dad got any. Blaine needs to know he's not mad at him, he could never be mad at him.

Just then there's a buzzing at the door and Kurt sighs, running his hands through his hair. Why do people have to come and bother him the only time he's home?

He stomps his way over to the door and tugs it open, an expression of irritation on his face, but as soon as he sees who's on the other side of the door his expression falters and turns into one of confusion.

"Sebastian?" Before Kurt can invite him inside Sebastian is stepping over the threshold and making himself at home. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I came to see you," He says and yes, well that much is obvious but Kurt chooses not to speak. He just sits himself down on the bar stool beside Sebastian. "We need you on this surgery Kurt."

Kurt sighs. "Sue told me to go home, so I did. Besides I've been trying to get to sleep."

"Doesn't seem like that's been working." Sebastian eyes Kurt's clothes.

"Yeah, well-" Sebastian cuts him off.

"Look Kurt, you need to be on this surgery, we won't be able to do it without you. You have hands of steel; you're one of the only Doctors who is able to work on reattaching veins and arteries perfectly." Sebastian can see that Kurt's about to speak so he quickly continues. "I don't care what Sue says, we _need _you on this, Kurt."

Kurt contemplates on what would be best for him. He hasn't slept properly in weeks, but he feels refreshed, he feels like coming home has been good for him, regardless of the fact that he tossed and turned. It's probably a good idea for him to get back to work, plus he really does want to do this surgery. It's major and it will take his mind off of everything going on with him right now.

"Okay," Kurt smiles and Sebastian pats his shoulder. "But I just need to pick up some milk first."

Sebastian frowns at him but nods as they both stand up.

* * *

Kurt ends up on the surgery, after a very heated discussion with Sue, which ended in Sue huffing in annoyance and giving up. Kurt always prides himself on the fact that he can wear someone down with just his words.

After the successful surgery, Sebastian claps Kurt on the back and announces that they'll be round at 8. Kurt stands there, baffled for a moment before Sue speaks.

"It's a tradition Hummel," She says, but Kurt doesn't think it's a tradition at all, he's been working at this hospital for years and he's done a lot of major surgeries and not once has this happened afterwards.

"Everyone who worked on this surgery and any friends you want to invite come round to the MVP of the surgery's place, order take-out, grab a couple beers and just celebrate."

Kurt looks around to the 6 Doctors in the room, some of which he doesn't know all that well, and tentatively agrees. He's not entirely sure _why_ he agrees, but it sounds like a good idea - he just needs to go home and tidy the place a little, oh and tell his Dad to go elsewhere for the night.

His Dad goes with little hesitance, happy that Kurt is socializing properly once again. Kurt orders a bulk load of Chinese food and waits until everyone starts to arrive at 8pm. The first to arrive are Rachel and Finn, Rachel bringing in a couple bottles of wine which Kurt accepts them and sets them on the side.

Everyone else slowly filters in and soon Kurt's apartment is full of half-drunk Doctors and nurses, and the strong scent of Chinese food. Kurt eats a little, picking at noodles and sweet and sour chicken. Everyone is sharing food because apparently that's the way it goes, and some people – Mike – are certainly not happy about that idea.

Kurt sits in between Sebastian and Sue; he kind of feels protected there, like he's safe no matter what. And for a second he forgets about all his troubles and just focuses on the bright and happy energy of the party going on around him.

"I always remember Finn studying for his exams during med school," Rachel starts and no doubt Kurt has heard this story before but he still listens, anything to feel like part of the group once again and not be treated like a fragile creature that can't make his own judgments. "And he had been up all night working really hard for his test the following morning, even though I told him to get some sleep, and he must have fallen asleep at the desk in the living room. He emerged the following morning, fully dressed and ready for the day with black ink all over his face, but not just smudges of black ink." Rachel shakes her head smirking, to which Finn drops his head to the kitchen counter, mumbling 'no' under his breath. "The whole sheet of paper he must have fallen asleep on was literally printed on his face. He was so scared that started crying he'd be caught for cheating."

The room erupts into laughter, Kurt among them; while Finn tries to defend himself by saying he was just tired because he hadn't slept properly in weeks.

The laughing subsides around him, but Kurt can't seem to be able to stop, he can feel his chest tightening and his voice is becoming croaky but the laughter won't stop, it's involuntary. He doesn't want to carry on laughing, but even taking deep breaths won't make it stop. His throat is clenching up and he presses a hand to his chest to try and make it stop, but nothing's working.

Sebastian puts his hand on Kurt's back and the touch triggers something in Kurt. The laughter soon turns into hysterical crying, tears streaming down his face and he knows everyone is staring at him. He feels Sebastian hook one hand under his arm and pull him gently off the bar stool. He feels himself being lead somewhere but he's not sure where.

The next thing he knows there's just a hum of sound from the party outside and he's plunged into darkness until Sebastian flicks on a lamp and the room slowly comes to life. Kurt's in his bedroom, sat on his bed, his breathing labored, and tears still flowing, hysterical noises escaping his lips every few seconds.

Sebastian kneels in front of him and rests his hands on Kurt's knees, rubbing up and down to try and soothe him. Eventually it works, Kurt's breathing becomes deeper – his face doesn't feel as hot and flustered, nor does his body doesn't feel like it's about to collapse and there are no more hot, wet streaks coming down his cheeks.

"Kurt," Sebastian's voice causes Kurt to look up and meet the other man's eyes. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt sniffles and wipes his nose on the back of his hand; he shakes his head and looks around the room for something to distract him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kurt you totally broke down back there." Sebastian forces Kurt to look at him; he grabs his jaw and keeps a hold on it, making Kurt look at him directly, unable to move.

"I forgot," Kurt splutters out. "I forgot about everything Seb, I forgot about Blaine, I didn't think about him and I got scared, because that's what life is gonna' be like for me if he never wakes up, and I don't want to think about that, I don't want to live without him, Seb. I _can't _live without him."

Sebastian pulls Kurt forward and into his warm arms. "Hey, it's okay, Kurt you're allowed to forget, even for just a second. You've been through so much this past month; your mind needs a break from all this stress."

"I don't deserve to have a break Sebastian! My fiancé is in a coma and I'm here enjoying myself when I should be there with him." Sebastian shakes his head but Kurt is having none of it. Kurt shrugs off Sebastian's hands and stands up, wiping his face and straightening his shirt. "I have to go." He says, but Sebastian grabs his hand and tugs him around.

Sebastian gets right in his face and Kurt freezes for a moment. Sebastian closes his eyes and leans in close and Kurt knows what's coming - he can see it as it's happening and just as Sebastian's lips are about to touch his, Kurt raises his hand and it collides with Sebastian's cheek extremely hard.

Before the other guy can even register what's just happened, Kurt is out of the bedroom door and rushing past his friends and colleagues. He grabs his hospital staff card and rushes from his apartment without so much as a word to everyone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi honey," Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand and waits, just as he usually does, to see if Blaine responds. As always he doesn't. "I had a party," Kurt laughs. "And I forgot," He can't hold back the fresh tears that come flooding – like he's said previously as soon as he starts crying he won't be able to stop – and the croak in his throat that comes with the heavy feeling in his chest, like it's holding him back from talking properly. "My mind…it's like it just switched off and I don't know how to handle that."

Blaine lies there, as still as ever, not responding to his voice or his touch or anything, but Kurt still talks to him like he does every day in the hope that Blaine can hear him. He hopes the sound of his voice, being so constant in Blaine's life, will gradually bring him back. So far it hasn't worked, but that's not to say Kurt's ever going to stop.

"I don't know how to handle not having you in my life. And I got a feel of what it would be like to just forget about everything, forget that you were like this, and it was…it was amazing. And I feel so bad. I feel like I've betrayed you." Kurt sighs and leans over so he can lie down next to Blaine and rest his head on Blaine's chest. "I never want to feel like I felt then, I'm not going to lose you, I _refuse _to give up. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you Blaine."

The following morning Rachel finds Kurt sleeping soundlessly, curled into Blaine's side. She smiles at the sight and decides to leave Kurt sleeping because it looks like he's peaceful. And she hasn't seen him with a contented smile on his face in a long time. Even just for a few seconds Kurt deserves to just _forget_.

* * *

**Wow, that was an action packed one. Naughty Sebastian.**

**Reviews, as always, are welcomed! (if I actually get any this time, I'm sorry I'm being passive aggressive)**


	5. 42 Days

**Hello again!**

**Thank you to the select few that reviewed, it's wonderful to hear your thoughts and I would love to keep hearing them as this story progresses!**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**42 days**

Finn Hudson is having a pretty difficult morning. He's got a long list of traumas due to come into the hospital, two of which are from out of town, and he's got more than he expected in his ER waiting room for 10am on a Wednesday.

He's finished dealing with a patient who thought it would be a good idea to shove beads up his nose, the guy was 34 years old, and Finn doesn't really have a logical explanation for it.

Now he's waiting for a trauma to come in - a Caucasian male who has a rebar stuck in his chest, that's all he knows so far. This should be fun, he thinks as he hears the sirens approaching and prepares himself for what's to come.

The paramedics rush the man in, who is in complete silence as he's wheeled on a bed through the ER and into the empty cubicle Finn is stood by.

"Talk to me," Finn says as he accepts the chart off the nurse beside him.

"Car accident," The paramedic says. "Car hit a truck," Finn winces and leans over to examine the bar stuck in the man's chest; it looks painful but the man doesn't seem to be in any kind of pain.

"How much morphine has he had?"

"None," The medic replies and Finn's eyebrows crash together in confusion. "He says he's not in any pain," says the medic after he notices Finn's expression. "I know, weird. He also doesn't know his name, his age or where he lives."

Finn turns to the nearest nurse and says, "Page Doctor Hummel and Doctor Smythe, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

"So…Mr-"

"Happy," Finn interrupts his step-brother. "We're calling him Mr Happy."

Kurt nods. "Right, Mr Happy, we need to perform surgery to remove the rebar in your chest." Mr Happy glances down to the bar and smiles. "Myself and Doctor Smythe are going to be doing the surgery on you, and don't worry you'll be in safe hands the whole time."

"Seriously guys, I'm fine. You can just leave this here; I think it makes a great accessory." Sebastian smirks at Mr Happy as he adjusts the IV in his arm.

"Look, Sir, we really need to remove the bar, it could be causing damage we don't know of because you can't feel any pain. The surgery won't take us long and everything will go smoothly. Then afterwards, we can try and figure out why you're not feeling anything." Mr Happy, for once, looks sad but then nods in understanding and moves his eyes up to stare at the ceiling.

"Okay," Sebastian starts. "Let's get him prepped for surgery and take him up to the OR." He tells one of the nurses and then makes his way over to Kurt and Finn who have taken a couple of steps back and by the looks of it, are in some kind of heated discussion.

"…I am fine Finn, I promise you." Kurt sighs as Sebastian approaches them. Things have been off between Sebastian and Kurt ever since the party Kurt had. Sebastian apologized for his behavior and Kurt accepted, of course he did, he couldn't be dealing with Sebastian's antics as well as trying to cope with everything that's going on in his life now. But still, things are little strange and strained between them.

"What's wrong guys?" Sebastian asks, resting his hand on the small of Kurt's back. Kurt steps away to shrug him off and Sebastian gets the hint and steps back himself.

"Kurt's living back at his apartment now, and Rachel and I are just worried. We're just checking that he's doing okay." Finn informs him.

"Honestly Finn, I've told you almost every day for the past two weeks I'm fine," Sebastian realizes that this probably isn't something he should be getting involved in, but he can also see Kurt getting frustrated with his brother and that isn't something he wants to happen either.

"Kurt, we need to go to surgery. Finn, will you have Santana ready for us when we come back? I think she needs to talk to Mr Happy, maybe she can help spread some light on this situation." Finn nods, eyes Kurt carefully one more time and then leaves to go back to his patients.

Kurt and Sebastian walk side by side all the way to surgery, in complete silence, not even looking at each other until they scrub in and begin explaining the surgery to Mr Happy.

Sebastian is explaining what he's going to do during the surgery as Kurt is making sure Mr Happy is feeling okay and making sure the anesthetist is nearby in case Mr Happy starts to feel pain again during the procedure. Kurt's got a feeling something is really off with this guy and he probably isn't going to feel any pain, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"So basically," Mr Happy begins. "You're just going to pull it out."

Kurt smiles at him. "Well yes, that's the general idea, but it's much more complicated than that, Sir-"

"So if I just…" And Mr Happy reaches to grab the bar and just as Kurt and Sebastian both yell 'no' he pulls the bar from his chest and then passes out from blood loss.

* * *

"Mr Happy, you are extremely lucky to be alive right now." Kurt starts as soon as the guy, who is still smiling, comes around from the anesthetic. "Doctor Smythe and I managed to get everything looking the way it's supposed to look, but you could have done some serious damage when you pulled that bar out."

"Yeah," Mr Happy laughs. "I guess that wasn't such a good idea, huh?"

"Not really," Kurt smiles back as he fills in the details on Mr Happy's chart, and then sets it on the end of his bed. "Sir, I really need to find out what's wrong with you. I don't know if there is anything else going on inside your body because you aren't feeling any pain, so we really need to get an idea of what's going on. I'm going to have our psychiatrist talk to you, her name is Doctor Lopez and she's extremely good at what she does, so if you could just give her a few minutes of your time that would be wonderful." Mr Happy nods, agreeing to anything because he's just so darn happy. Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes as he introduces Santana to him very quickly and then leaves with Mr Happy's belongings and heads to the break room to see if he can find anything that could explain what's going on.

"How is he?" Sebastian asks as soon as Kurt enters the room; he's pouring himself a mug of coffee and instead of taking it himself he hands it off to Kurt who accepts gratefully.

"Still doesn't know who he is, still isn't feeling any pain. I was kind of hoping there would be something of use in his belongings so I'm gonna take a look through them." Sebastian nods and heads over to the table where Kurt has set up shop.

Sam Evans joins them a few minutes after and helps them sort through his wallet, which doesn't have a driver's license in or anything of use that may have his name on. It's Sam that ends up coming across something that could give them a lead.

"What's this?" He says, tugging a business card from Mr Happy's pants pocket and glancing at it before handing it to Kurt.

Kurt takes a look at it, frowning in confusion. Really? "A psychic?" He says and Sebastian purses his lips in amusement. "His name is George the Great, wow."

"So what, you think he's been to see this guy and then what…he's just magically forgotten everything?" Sebastian asks.

"He's hypnotized."

"What?" Kurt and Sebastian say in sync, incredulously, before they turn to each other with bewilderment.

"Yeah, I've seen it happen before, although not to this extent. A couple guys I went to med school with had it done, they thought it was fun, probably thought it was a joke, but it worked you know. It really did."

Sam smiles at the two doctors in front of him, feeling proud of himself for figuring it out.

"So you're telling me," Sebastian says. "That Mr Happy in there has been hypnotized by George the Great, a psychic. No way man." Sebastian shakes his head, refusing to believe something so…crazy.

Kurt shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe it's true. Oh, come on Seb, what other explanation do you have?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe a brain injury?" Kurt laughs.

"He's had a brain scan and Doctor Chang looked over it, everything is normal. There's nothing physically wrong with his brain."

"But mentally," Sam says. "It's a different story."

* * *

Kurt corners Santana when she leaves Mr Happy's room, looking a little miffed. She sighs and explains to Kurt that Mr Happy just isn't working with her.

"Look Kurt, I think maybe now's the time you should call that George or whatever his name is. I might be trained in counseling, but I can't snap him out of something someone else has put him in. I'm sorry Hummel," Santana pats his back. "Oh, how's Anderson doing?"

Kurt hasn't seen Santana in a while, since she's not been around that much and she does a lot of private sessions in the hospital with old patients that her need professional help. She's an amazing psychiatrist and she's approached Kurt many times over the past month or so and asked if he needs to just talk to someone. Kurt has always said no: he likes to keep his thoughts and worries to himself; it's just easier that way, but Santana is a good friend and even if he doesn't ask for her advice she sometimes gives it for no reason.

"He's good, no change or anything, but it's better than him getting worse, right?"

"If you ever need-" She starts but Kurt finishes her sentence for her.

"…someone to talk to, you're here, I know. Thank you, I think I'll go call George the Great now." Santana laughs and nods, patting him on the back one more time and then gesturing back to Mr Happy's room.

"I'll stay with him for a while; see if I can maybe just talk stuff out of him."

"Thank you, Santana, for everything." She smiles softly and salutes to him before he goes off to call George the Great.

George arrives a little over an hour later and Kurt asks him to work his magic, or whatever it is he does. George laughs, but sets to work. He tells Mr Happy to close his eyes and count to three, whilst doing several things at once. It's complicated and Kurt would never be able to focus on all of that like Mr Happy is doing, he's always got way too much on his mind to focus on the task at hand most of the time. But being a Doctor and a surgeon he has to at least _try_.

All of a sudden George snaps his fingers and Mr Happy's face contorts with pain. Kurt rushes to him quickly injecting his IV with morphine and trying to keep him still so he doesn't harm his stitches.

A bunch of nurses rush in the room when Kurt yells for them and they aid Kurt with restraining Mr Happy – maybe Kurt should ask him his name now he's "back" – and as soon as he's settled with the morphine is obviously working its way through his system, Kurt escorts George from the room and out into the hallway.

"Mr...?"

"Please, just call me George."

"George, right, could you tell me why this man came to you and why you hypnotized him?"

"He's been coming to see me for months, treating me like I'm his therapist. His girlfriend recently left him and he's been having some bad thoughts and stuff," George gesticulates wildly, it kind of fits his personality and his style of dress. The guy is a little eccentric, so to speak. "He was getting on my nerves, so I…shut him up."

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans his body against the wall. "George, what you did was extremely dangerous."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he'd go get in a car accident? I was just trying to keep him from pissing me off all the time." George smiles at Kurt, but Kurt has had it with this guy.

"George, I suggest you leave, you've done your bit and now I would really like you to go." George's lips form a thin line and he nods sadly, like he doesn't really want to leave. Kurt's not entirely sure why, and instead he's just happy to see George moving toward the exit.

As soon as the man is out of sight, Kurt heads back into Mr Happy's room and begins asking him a very lot of questions that need to be filled in.

* * *

After a long, tough day Kurt is in desperate need of a strong caffeine fix. He makes his way down to the coffee shop in the lobby because it's the only place that does a decent enough cup of coffee. He orders, pays and then waits for the barista to make it for him.

George the Great, the idiot psychic from earlier, is still here, drinking coffee. Kurt decides on ignoring him, if he wants to hang around a hospital like a creep then by all means, as long as he isn't doing any harm to anyone – and he doesn't appear to be – he can stay here in the coffee shop for as long as he likes.

Once his coffee is made he grabs it, gets some sugar from the stand and then sets off toward the elevator to head up to Blaine's ward. He hasn't seen him yet today and if he doesn't go soon for a little while he'll be too busy to make it for longer than five minutes, and Kurt really wants to tell Blaine what a weird day he's had.

"Doctor Hummel!" His name is called and he spins on his heels to meet George, stood right in his personal space.

"George, what are you still doing here?"

George glances to his side nervously, like he's looking at someone Kurt can't see. Kurt doesn't think anything of it though: George is a little weird and he just wants to go see his fiancé, he doesn't really want to talk to this guy right now.

"I, uh, I just wanted to make sure Steven is okay?" Steven is Mr Happy, after a long time of questioning Mr Happy – or Mr Dart as Kurt now knows him as – gave up his name and some more of the reasons as to why he went to see George. Kurt has Santana talking to him now.

"Steven is good, he's recovering, and he's in a lot of pain but everything else is fine. It was nice of you to stick around, but now you know I guess you can leave now." Kurt clicks the up button on the elevator and waits for one to arrive; trying to ignore George's presence beside him as well as how the man keeps glancing to his side and pulling slightly distressed faces. Maybe Kurt should have Santana talk to him as well.

George shifts his weight from foot to foot and then stops Kurt just as he's about to get into the elevator.

"Wait, Doctor Hummel, I really need to talk to you."

Kurt sighs, "What is it George?"

"It's just…can we maybe sit down for this, I think we should sit down for this?" Georges gestures to an empty table in the coffee shop.

"George, I am a very busy Doctor and I really need to be getting back to my patients." George doesn't have to know that Kurt isn't actually going back to work just yet. Honestly, Kurt just wants this guy off his back, he gives him a really odd feeling and he really doesn't like it.

"You don't look very busy coming to get coffee," Kurt bites the inside of his cheek, holding back the brewing anger. "Look Doctor Hummel, can I please just have two minutes of your time? I'm desperate." George honestly does look a little desperate, he's jittery and very nervous, and Kurt can't say he's not curious as to what George wants.

"Two minutes," Kurt repeats back. George thanks him, mumbling something that sounds an awful lot like 'finally get this idiot off my back', as he leads Kurt to an empty table where they sit.

Kurt waits for George to speak, which takes a few minutes. George glances to his side again, looking at the spare chair in between them both and then back to Kurt, rolling his eyes as he does. He leans his head into his hand and looks up at Kurt from his position.

"Would you believe me if I told you I can see…spirits?" Kurt scoffs at the tired looking man in front of him.

"Look George, I really don't have time for this right now."

"But you were only going to see your fiancé." George replies quickly and Kurt narrows his eyes at him. George shrugs. "He told me."

"_Who_ told you?" Kurt barks back.

"Your fiancé," George mumbles back, glancing around the shop to make sure nobody heard him.

"My fiancé is in a-"

"Coma, I know."

"Okay, so you overheard another Doctor talking about it and put two and two together, look George-"

"No, you need to listen to me," George seems like he's close to a mental breakdown and he seethes under his breath, inching closer to Kurt across the table, "This guy is really getting on my nerves and the only way to shut him the hell up is to talk to you." George pushes his fingers into his temples and breathes out of his nose.

"You're telling me that my fiancé is talking to you? So what, he's a spirit or something?" George's eyes widen, hoping that Kurt actually believes him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Okay I'm done. I suggest you leave now George." Kurt stands abruptly, shoving his chair backward in rage. He cannot believe this is happening to him.

"No, please, wait!" George calls back as Kurt moves away from him. "He says he notices you're wearing his wedding ring around your neck." Kurt freezes, swallows thickly and turns around, his eyes very thin lines.

"What's the inscription?" Kurt falters his words shaky as he speaks.

"Huh?"

"You don't know anything," Kurt spits back and turns.

"No! The inscription on the ring, it's – '_Come What May_', from _Moulin Rouge_, your favorite movie to watch together." Kurt stutters, because there is no way George could ever now that. Yes, he could have easily made an educated guess about the ring around Kurt's neck that he's worn ever since the accident, but he couldn't have known the inscription. Nobody but Kurt and Blaine know the inscription. They had them done months ago when they chose the rings, they picked what each other's inscription would be and they kept it to themselves, they thought it should be a very private matter.

Kurt takes a few steps backward and settles into the seat at George's table.

"Okay, so what, Blaine is…?"

"Sitting right there," George points to the empty seat beside Kurt. "And man, he will not shut up about you."

Kurt tries to hold back a smile, but it's just not working. He slowly turns his body to face the empty chair and then begins to speak. "Blaine? Blaine, I'm trying everything I can to help you, I want you to wake up, baby, and I've done everything possible. I don't know what else to do. I love you, you know that right?" Kurt turns to George and looks at him expectantly. George looks across to the empty seat, as if he is listening to someone speak, and Kurt hasn't felt this close to Blaine in a long time, it really is as if he's right next to him.

For once in a long time Kurt feels relief. Like there's some kind of hope for them both.

"You make good money being a Doctor?" Kurt frowns at George.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you make good money, you provide a service for those in need, correct?" Kurt nods his head slowly. "And obviously, as you can see, what I'm doing is also providing a service to someone in need, and that person is you. So, as you can see, you get paid and I don't…"

"Are you asking me for money George?" Kurt replies incredulously.

"Eye for an eye, right?"

"No, not at all." Kurt feels like he's about to burst at the seams, from both anger and sadness. "I believed you, I thought you were legit and really all you wanted was money for some damn hoax." Kurt slams his half full coffee cup down and stands, the chair he was sat on falling backward. Most of the people in the coffee shop turn around to stare at him. "You're right, I provide a service to people who are in dire need of help, but I am nothing like you! You pray on the vulnerable! And that is nothing like me. Now I suggest you leave or I will have security come and escort you out!"

* * *

By the end of the day Kurt is run off his feet. All he wants to do is go home, curl up in bed, watch some trashy TV and eat a huge load of take-out. No doubt his Dad will want to know what's wrong if he came home from work early though, so he really has to finish out his shift and then come home at an indecent hour knowing that his Dad will be asleep.

Kurt's in the break room making himself his third cup of coffee in the past two hours - he still doesn't have the guts to go back down to the coffee shop just in case George is still there wanting to pester him - when Sebastian comes in and puts some microwave popcorn in for himself.

"How's your day been, Hummel?" Seb asks, standing by the microwave and waiting for it to ding; he's obviously desperate for his popcorn.

"It's been long, tiring and I got conned by George the Great in to thinking he could see Blaine, when all he really wanted was money." Sebastian raises his eyebrows, a signal for Kurt to explain further. "I didn't believe him at all first, don't take me for a fool, but then he mentioned Blaine's wedding ring around my neck and I don't know…I guess I'm just looking for anything and I settled for that." Kurt rolls his eyes, he feels like he's done that a lot too today.

"It happens Kurt; don't beat yourself up about it, as long as you didn't give him any money he didn't get anything out of it." The microwave pings and Sebastian dives for his popcorn, shoving a whole handful into his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt understands that in situations like this people are prayed on by people exactly like George. But he still can't come to terms with the fact that George knew about the inscription on the inside of the ring, something that _nobody _else knows. Something only _Blaine _would know.

Something feels off about this whole thing and even though he would never give George any money, he would have gladly listened to what George had to say. He wonders if George really could see Blaine, but then it means that Blaine is a _spirit _and is wandering around the hospital, which clearly doesn't make any sense.

Kurt can't believe it, but he so desperately wants to.

* * *

**Interesting chapter hm...?**

**I would definitely love to hear your thoughts on this one, any guesses as to where it's going? ;)**


	6. 55 Days

**Thank you to the few people that reviewed (I think there were two of you) and thank you to the others that followed and favorited this story.**

**Thanks to my beta' Abbey, as always!**

**This chapter is a little, um...well why don't you just read and find out. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**55 Days**

It's been just five days since Blaine's parents arrived at the hospital - five days since they finally came to visit Blaine, after he's been in a coma for two months. And it's been just five short days since Kurt's life came crashing around him like an avalanche.

A case was filed with the ethical committee the day after Blaine's Mother and Father arrived, and Kurt's been prepping himself all week for the case. He's gathered as much information as he can about Blaine's condition, his previous health, and not to mention he's feeling positive about this. All his friends and family will be by his side no matter what, he knows that.

He's in Blaine's office, the room feeling very empty even though the only thing missing is Blaine himself. It just doesn't feel very _lived _in anymore, and Kurt wishes he would have spent more time in here these past few weeks; the room is awfully cold as he gets dressed into a gray suit.

There's a little less than an hour before he has to be up on the 8th floor for the beginning of the case, the first meeting basically. He's nervous to say the least, of course he is: this is where he knows he's more than likely going to lose the most important case of his life. There's no way he'll go down without fighting 'til the death – never mind how literal that may be – but he also is very aware of the fact that he's going against someone with much more power in this case. If he and Blaine were already married it wouldn't be as much of an issue, but because he's just his fiancé, it could cost him everything.

Just as he's tying his tie around his neck – actually it's Blaine's favorite tie, though he chose to wear it today because he thought it would bring him luck – a beautiful navy blue tie that goes perfectly with his gray suit and white shirt, there's a knock at the door.

"I just came to check up on you." It's Finn. Kurt gives a half smile to his step-brother and continues faffing around with his tie, trying to make it look perfect. "Want me to help?" Finn offers and Kurt drops his head, stifling his laughter.

"Finn, you can barely fasten your shoe laces in the morning. Trust me, I've seen Rachel do it for you," Finn flushes and casts his eyes downward. "You wouldn't be able to tie my tie, plus that's not my issue," Kurt sighs. "I just want everything to be perfect."

Finn steps forward, coming to stand next to his brother, his reflection appearing in the mirror beside Kurt.

"You know that no matter what happens today Kurt, we're here for you. Everyone in this damn hospital is here for you." Finn gently rubs Kurt's shoulders, calming him down and bringing his breathing – which he hadn't realized had increased – back to a normal rate.

Kurt lifts his hand to rest over Finn's on his shoulder and smiles at his brother through the mirror. "I know Finn, I know."

"Why don't Rachel and I take you out for dinner tonight? Regardless of the outcome." Kurt sighs, dropping his head and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ah, I don't know Finn…"

"Well, okay," Finn says. "It doesn't have to be tonight, or tomorrow, but just maybe one day soon. We'd really like to take you out."

Kurt smirks and looks up, playing coy. "What…like a date?" Finn stutters and fumbles, stepping back from Kurt with crimson red cheeks and Kurt bursts into laughter. "Oh my god Finn, I was joking, I'm engaged, _remember_?" Kurt points to the ring on his ring finger and continues to snigger under his breath as Finn's cheeks return to their normal color and his stature changes, more confident now.

Finn coughs, clearing his throat, before he speaks again. "How long before you have to go up?" Kurt checks his watch and feels his heart rate pick up again, his breathing become ragged; Finn turns Kurt around and pulls him into a hug, one of his tight brotherly hugs that Kurt has missed so much.

"It's okay, little brother," Kurt rolls his eyes into Finn's shirt at that comment. "It's all gonna be okay."

Kurt wishes he could believe the words he's hearing.

* * *

"Now, I'm sure Doctor Hummel understands the proceedings in these kinds of cases." Kurt nods to the judge who will be deciding Blaine's fate later today. He's not sure on how he feels about that, looking at the man who is going to decide whether Maria Anderson wins this case – effectively killing Blaine – or Kurt wins – choosing to save Blaine's life and wait patiently until Blaine wakes.

"In this case," The bald headed man with the stain on his shirt collar says. "We will be looking at both sides of the argument and accessing them to what we, as a jury, believe to be the correct course of action for Doctor Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt swallows down the lump in his throat as the man addresses the few other people who are all on the ethical committee. "To begin with we will be hearing from both parties, one at a time. You both understand the rules of these discussions?" Both Kurt and Maria nod in unison. "You will speak one at a time, there will be no talk of lawyers this is not a court of law, there will be no interruptions unless absolutely necessary and when the session is over we – 'we' being the ethical committee – will take as long as we need to review the evidence given today and will get back to you with a decision hopefully sometime later today."

Kurt shuffles the papers in front of him as the man finishes his speech and then gestures for Maria to begin.

"We turn to Doctor Anderson's Mother, Doctor Maria Anderson, to present her evidence first."

Maria clears her throat, grabs hold of the first piece of paper in her file, before she adjusts her glasses on the end of her nose and begins reading.

"I have here my first piece of evidence for a Do Not Resuscitate Order and the subsequent ending of my son's life." Maria begins very formally, and it's almost a shock to Kurt's system when he hears her say the words 'ending of my son's life' so…calmly, like this isn't affecting her in the slightest. Honestly, right now, Kurt feels like he wants to barf all over the leader of the ethical committee's god awful green suit. "This is an email message from my youngest son, Blaine, to my eldest son, Cooper. The section I would like to read to you today is; _'Coop, it's just awful to see that poor woman like that. Unconscious. Non-responsive. It's upsetting for me to have to deal with her family. I never want to see one of my patients die, but I also hate to see them suffer. I have to switch off her machine tonight. It's going to hurt me more than I'd like to admit. Of course, I understand it's for the best; she needs to be free from this. It's terrible to see her lying there, never changing, just aging with time, don't ever let me go out like that bro'. Just flick the switch.'_"

Kurt remembers that email, when Blaine first started working at this hospital, well before his relationship with Kurt was serious. They were dating, yes, they've basically been dating since the first year of med school, but, while Kurt hates to admit it, their relationship at the start was rocky, very on and off, it kind of reminds him, looking back at it, of Elliot and JD's relationship from _Scrubs._ But that doesn't mean to say Kurt is well aware of what Blaine wants in this kind of situation and yes, Maria is quite right, Blaine wouldn't want to be stuck in a coma with nothing to live for, but the times have changed, Blaine has something to live for; he has _Kurt_.

"Doctor Hummel, do you have anything to say against the evidence given by Doctor Anderson?" Kurt reaches for his own piece of paper, shuffling it around, glancing at the words written down, before deciding against and to just speak from where it really matters; his heart.

"Mrs Anderson," He begins. "If I may? I know your son better than you do, and I'm not using that against you in any way. I understand you're busy with work, both you and your husband, but I do, I truly do. I've been friends with Blaine for years, his boyfriend for longer and his fiancé, for what may seem a short time, but to me it's an eternity, and I know how his mind works. I know every single movement of his face and I know what they all mean, I know which direction he's going to go with a patient by the slightest quirk of his lip, and I know that in this situation he would _not __want to die_."

Maria is about to speak but Steven – the leader of the committee – holds his hand up, realizing that Kurt hasn't finished yet. Oh no, he's only just gotten started.

"He may have said those words in an email to his brother years ago, but times are different now, situations are different. He doesn't have an on and off again relationship, he doesn't have a crappy rent to pay on a crappy apartment, or a crappy resident job, he has _so much _to live for. And he will, with all his heart, fight to live. He _is _fighting. You may not see it in his charts, but I'm here every day, every day I see the changes in him, just because they aren't physical and aren't documented by Doctors charts doesn't mean they aren't there. He moved-"

"Nobody can prove that." Maria interrupts and Steven clears his throat, shaking his head at her.

"He _moved,"_ Kurt repeats with move fervor. "And I don't care what anybody thinks, I _know _that he moved, I _felt _it with my own hand and I have no doubt that I will feel him move again. I will feel his hand in mine and I will feel him squeeze my hand again, and soon we will get married in a private ceremony, because I believe with all my heart that Blaine will return to me."

"You've just sat there for the past five minutes sprouting crap and you've given zero evidence, so what are you saying Kurt? The only evidence you have against me is your _love_?" Maria scoffs, like love is such a difficult thing to comprehend. Maybe it is for her.

"I don't need evidence Maria, because I know your son better than you do." Kurt retorts. "My own Father has seen more of your son than yourself. I find it baffling that you, his Mother, doesn't care enough to come to the hospital to see him when I called you to tell you he had been in an accident. What I don't understand Maria, is why you're even bothered about Blaine now, when you don't give a damn about him any other day of the year." Kurt snaps at the woman beside him, extremely angry with where she's decided to take this. He had everything planned perfectly, he knew exactly what he was going to say, what his evidence was and she's just thrown him off course because of her ignorance to the situation.

"But if you wish, I will give you evidence, I will give you hard evidence as to why Blaine wants to live and why he will keep fighting every damn day to come back to me." Kurt glances to Steven who nods back, agreeing for him to continue. Maria sits there, stone faced, completely unemotional to this whole thing.

Kurt can't even look at her right now and instead he looks to his paper, but once again slides it away from him, he doesn't need to see the words to remember them perfectly. "I quote Blaine, the day he asked me to marry him me; '_Baby, I love you more than words could ever express. I promise to be there for you no matter what, every single day of our lives for the rest of our lives together. Which I know will be long, happy and healthy. You're my everything Kurt, I would give up the world if you asked me to, just so I could be with you forever. I swear to you I will never ever leave you, I will never say goodbye to you and every day I will strive to be the best person I can possibly be, all for you. No matter what, come rain or shine, sickness, arguments, even just those bad days that we both have, I will always love you and be there for you. Whether one of us is on our death bed, I will fight with every last ounce of energy I have left to spend a few more seconds by your side, because Kurt Hummel, you are an angel sent to me, you're my savior, my whole life, and without you I can't possibly see myself living. I don't know what I did to ever deserve the love you have for me. I apologize for every single wrong doing I have done and every wrong doing I will more than likely continue to do, because I'm not perfect, but I love you and that's all that matters. So, if you love me too – which I know you do – please do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me, even if you're sitting by my side whilst I'm riddled with a cold, or suffering from Alzheimer's like in _The Notebook, _though I know you would always want to be Allie, or in a coma for months on end, because I know I would do the same for you. And no matter what I would fight to come back to you, because to me you're all that matters. Marry me, Kurt?'"_

Kurt wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, rubbing at the sting the wetness leaves behind. He chances a glance around the room, only to see most of the ethical committee holding back tears too.

Maria snorts.

"So that's it, _that's _your evidence? The pathetic speech he used to ask you to marry him-"

Kurt really can't listen to her anymore; she's making him to want to throw things around the room angrily. Thankfully, his pager vibrates, signaling that he's needed immediately. He doesn't even inform the committee that he needs to leave – besides they should already know that – and he grabs his papers, and rushes out of the room, leaving his heart and soul on that wooden table.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Sebastian crowds into his personal space as soon as Kurt enters the ER.

Kurt shuffles around Sebastian's body until there is a little space between the two, and he can make his way toward the nurse's station to see what he was paged for.

"I don't really wanna talk about it Sebastian." The other man nods understandingly. "Besides, I don't know how it's going to g0 just yet, plus I had to leave because I was paged." Kurt smiles sarcastically at Sebastian and the man holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I didn't page you, I knew you were in that all morning. I wasn't about to disturb you, but now you're here, I actually could do with your help." Sebastian takes hold of Kurt's elbow and directs him toward a cubicle, sweeping the curtain open with his free hand to revel a pale faced looking man with extremely red protruding horns coming from his forehead, literally.

Kurt freezes, his eyes widening in shock, those horns – regardless of the fact that they would not exactly be Kurt's choice of accessory – do not look good, and not good in the way of; severely infected.

"Wow, Mr…?" Kurt asks the man, but he doesn't even acknowledge Kurt's or Sebastian's presence.

"His driver's license says his name is Frank Heath, but he's not being very co-operative." Sebastian informs Kurt.

"I see, and what appears to be the issue Mr. Heath?" Kurt asks, stepping forward and tilting George's head up so he can get a better look at the horns in his head.

"He says," Frank spits and points in the direction of Sebastian. "That he's gonna' have to take my horns out and I don't care what's wrong with them they aren't being removed. Just write me a script for some antibiotics and let me be on my way!" Kurt sighs as he carefully touches the red area around the horns - those are seriously infected and it's not looking good. There's no way Frank is leaving this hospital with those horns still in his head.

"Who did these for you Mr. Heath?" Kurt asks, because the guy should really sue the person who did them, they are terrible.

"I did them myself." Well, there's something you don't hear every day. Kurt bites his lip and turns to Sebastian.

"We need to get an x-ray to see how far the infection has spread," Sebastian nods and goes off to order one immediately, in cases like this they need to act fast. Kurt, once Sebastian is gone, turns back to Frank who is scowling in the bed. "Mr. Heath, I'm sorry but these horns are severely infected, and if we don't act fast the infection move to your skull – if it hasn't already – and then it will make its way to your brain. I need to remove these horns, Frank."

Frank looks up to him, pleadingly. "Please don't remove them, most of these," He points to the tattoos covering his arms. "Were done by me, I do all my own body art, and don't worry I am qualified, I even have my own shop," He says when Kurt looks at him like he's crazy. "Something must have gone wrong with the horns, but honestly I feel fine," Frank nods to Kurt, like he's trying to convince not just Kurt but himself too. "I just want some antibiotics so the redness will go away."

Kurt looks sympathetically at Frank, resting his hand on the man's shoulder for comfort. "I'm not going to pretend I understand why you did this to your body Frank, but it's your body and who am I to judge such a thing. But I do understand trying to find an identity, I searched for years trying to figure out who I was as a person and you know, when I started being honest with myself it just came to me. Do you have any family, Frank?"

The man looks down to his hands which are interlinked in his lap. "A wife and a little boy." He replies.

"Frank, I'm not telling you this to be blunt or horrible or anything like that, I'm telling you this as your Doctor that doesn't want you to leave your family behind; if you don't have those horns removed today you _will_ die."

Kurt waits patiently while Frank fiddles with his fingers and runs his hands up and down his thighs, and Kurt thinks he can actually see Frank come to the decision; his whole face changes, no more frown, no more pout on his lips. He looks up to Kurt and bites the inside of his cheek.

"If I get this x-ray what will it tell you?"

"The x-ray will tell me just how far the infection has spread. If it's already in your skull we'll need to perform surgery immediately to stop it from advancing any further."

"What does it mean when you say the infection is in my skull?" Frank asks almost timidly, completely different to what he was a few minutes ago.

"It means that there a millions of bacteria in your head right now fighting their way to get to your brain, basically eating their way through the bone of your skull." Frank noticeably flinches and then shakes his head.

"Okay, okay. Do the surgery, remove these things." Kurt pats Frank on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing Mr. Heath; I'll have someone call your family so they can be here when you wake up." Frank nods and Kurt walks away.

Sebastian is filling in a form for an x-ray at the nurse's station when Kurt comes up behind him and rests his hand on Sebastian's back. "He's gonna have the surgery, if he needs it." Sebastian looks at him like he's just told him World War Three is happening.

"You got him to agree to it?"

"It's called empathizing Seb, you should try it sometime." Sebastian rolls his eyes at Kurt and continues filling in the form. "You think you can handle this surgery?"

"Of course, you just…do what you need to."

Kurt thanks him and shrugs off his white jacket, feeling a little warm, and then makes his way up to the ICU to see Blaine. After this morning he just really needs to sit with him for a while.

* * *

Frank is sat up in bed, his silicone horns from his forehead now in a clear pot that his son is looking at with awe, with his wife holding his hand from the chair beside him and his son asking lots of questions about the horns while sat on his Daddy's bed.

Kurt smiles to himself as he watches the interaction between them all. Frank seems happier with his family here, more relaxed about being in a hospital; he was very on edge before. Kurt's told him that he's going to get Santana Lopez to come and speak to him, he was a little taken-aback that Kurt thought he needed to speak to a psychiatrist, but after speaking to him about what he'd done Frank decided it might be a good idea after all.

He feels a presence beside him and when he turns to the side Santana's face comes into view. She's watching Frank and his family interact too, and she smiles when the little boy shakes the horns in the pot to make a noise.

"I'll speak to him for you, but just by taking a look at him, he seems okay. As a psychiatrist, I know there could be a lot more that he's hiding, but I honestly believe he was just trying to find himself. Maybe he'll stop being so dangerous with his body now that he knows he can do some serious harm though." Kurt nods at her, silently agreeing. He hopes that now Frank has found who he really is and has accepted that fact.

"Make sure you tell me how your observation and talk with him goes." Santana promises that she will do, she always does when Kurt asks her to do something like this for him, since she knows if she doesn't she'll have hell to pay. Then again, Santana is just a bad as Kurt most of the time, very passionate about her job and doesn't take any crap from anyone, especially patients. It's just that Santana – being a psychiatrist – understands how to handle patients much better than Kurt does sometimes.

"And you make sure you tell me how the case with Blaine's bitch of a Mother goes." Kurt snorts and smirks at Santana. He likes her, he really does; she's always been his friend and always been there for him, plus they have a really similar personality. Kurt always remembers when he and Santana were out at a work party months ago and they both danced and sang to each other all night. Blaine had to drag Kurt home and well out of the way of Santana, because man, can that woman let go of her inhibitions. If she even has any.

"I'm actually on my way up there now to hear the verdict, I just got paged a couple minutes ago. I'm trying not to think too much about it because otherwise I'm worried I'll throw up my breakfast."

"Did you even have any breakfast?" Santana nudges him.

"No."

She sighs and pulls Kurt into an awkward one-armed hug; she's not all that great when it comes to showing emotion when she's sober. Sometimes Kurt wonders how she became a psychiatrist with the amount of issues she has, but then he supposes, it takes one to know one, so he guesses it works out okay for her.

"Kurt it's going to be okay, you just go up there, stand up straight and face whatever you have to. You know, no matter what, you have almost everyone in this hospital on your side. Everything is going to be okay, your friends love you and they will all stand by you." Kurt inhales a deep breath through his nose and then exhales through pursed lips, feeling the nervous energy build up in his stomach with each breath he takes.

"I better be on my way, I don't want to be late." Santana pats him on the back and then knocks on the door of Frank's room. Kurt stays there for just a few more seconds, watching Santana pull up a chair and begin talking with Frank and his family, when his cell phone vibrates again with a reminder that he needs to be moving now. He sucks in one more deep breath, holding it for as long as possible, as he sets off for the elevator.

* * *

Once again dressed in his grey suit and Blaine's tie for luck, he sits in the court room. Obviously it's not actually a court room, they use it for committee meetings and such, but they call it a court room when they have cases to attend to.

Kurt sits on one side of the long wooden table, a space between him and Maria, and then Steven sits on the opposite side of them, his hands linked together on the top of the table, a neutral expression on his face.

"The committee has come to a decision." Steven states, and Kurt tries to keep his emotions at bay as he glances around taking in the surroundings of the bland room, trying as hard as possible to breathe steadily. "In the case of Doctor Blaine Devon Anderson, we must take into consideration that his Mother is his sole carer," Kurt feels all the air leave his chest in one breath. "We understand that as his fiancé Doctor Hummel you are biased in whether his condition is improving. As his Mother we know that she will always want what is best for her son, and in this case we have come to the conclusion that it is her decision to decide from here on what happens regarding Doctor Anderson."

Maria smiles, thanks Steven by shaking his hand from across the table, and then leaves the room the resounding click of heels remaining in Kurt's mind, clicking along with his racing heartbeat.

Kurt just…sits there. He doesn't know what else to do. He doesn't _want_ to move. He doesn't want to leave this room and he doesn't want what's just happened to become reality. Because as soon as he leaves this room, that's what going to happen. He's going to have to face what Maria wants to do about Blaine, which he already knows anyway, and he really does not want to deal with that just yet. He wants a few more minutes of sweet ignorance.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Steven speaks, bringing Kurt away from his thoughts and back to the reality of what he's facing. "We all loved Blaine, he was an amazing Doctor."

Hearing Steven speak in past tense makes Kurt want to smack the man in the face as hard as he possibly can, but then he'll probably have an assault charge against him and that's not what he needs right now.

"Obviously, you didn't love him enough." Kurt replies and then stands, ready to finally leave.

He feels his pager vibrating and sighs, all he wants right now is to go home, curl up in his bed with Blaine and pretend none of this is happening. But he can't do that because Blaine is in a damn coma and now he is definitely not waking up. And that makes Kurt want to empty his stomach.

Tugging his phone out of his pocket and checking what he's been paged for he freezes at the door of the meeting room. Looking at the message on his phone, he feels all the color drain from his face.

"Is everything okay Kurt?"

No. _NO. NO._ No. This isn't happening. _NO!_

* * *

"How long?!" Kurt screams as he rushes into Blaine's ICU room, which is filled with Doctors and nurses all rushing around Blaine like mad men. Kurt literally rips off his suit jacket, tossing it aside with little care for the piece of clothing. He shoves one of the nurses away and clambers onto Blaine's bed, ignoring the beeping of the monitor that's telling him Blaine's arresting.

"About a minute," Rachel replies, gathering the defibrillator off of one of the nurses beside her, prepping it to shock Blaine's heart back into rhythm.

Kurt slams his hands down on Blaine's chest, keeping the blood pumping around his body for as long as possible while Rachel charges the defibrillator. She yells for Kurt to move out of the way when it's charged and he jumps off the bed, watching as Rachel leans over and shocks Blaine, when the monitor remains beeping, he yells 'again!' and Rachel charges it again.

Kurt tugs at the tie around his neck – the damn tie that was supposed to bring him luck but brought him fuck all – he yanks it off his neck and throws it in the general direction of his also discarded suit jacket.

Just as Rachel shouts "Clear!" there's a loud, booming yell from behind Kurt and Kurt's blood turns ice cold as he slowly spins around to face Blaine's Mother.

"STOP!" She screams. "He's DNR, you are not allowed to be doing that!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. So, Blaine's parent's are here. And now this...well, stay tuned to find out what happens.**

**And, reviews for this fic are few and far between, so if you review, you're very special to me.**


	7. 55 Days (Part 2)

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I was very pleased with the kind reviews I received! I hope that continues this week :)**

**Not much to say here, just the usual, thanks to my beta etc (y'all should know her by now, she's the most awesome)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**55 days – no less than 10 seconds later**

"Rachel!" Kurt yells to the Doctor. "Do it!" He orders, glaring at Maria, eyes narrowing at her expression of cockiness. Rachel is so confused she doesn't know who to listen to.

"He is DNR!" Maria repeats. "You are not allowed to do that. You're going against the ethical committee's orders."

"No," Kurt barks back. "I'm going against_ your_ wishes because they mean nothing to me! Rachel, do it!"

Rachel doesn't think a second more about it. She steps forward, determination on her face, and yells "Clear!" All the Doctors and nurses step back as Rachel shocks Blaine and waits a second for any change on the monitor.

In that minute, time seems to drag on forever. Maria is staring hard at Kurt, and Kurt is returning the look with just as much fire. He can feel the frown lines on his forehead; he can hear his heart beat thumping erratically in his chest, he can taste the anticipation of the moment on his tongue and his fingers are doing a rapid dance against his thigh as he tries to remain calm in front of Maria.

When the monitor sparks back to life, the steady beeping returning - not the incessant screeching of a code blue, but the constant beep of a heartbeat he collapses - his knees buckling under him. Someone's arms come around him and for a moment he feels like it's Blaine. He remembers how it feels to be held by his fiancé and he relaxes, resting his head against the person's shoulder.

It turns out to be Rachel, and even though he hoped it would be Blaine, he feels just happy and safe being in someone's arms. He doesn't think he's going to be able to move for a while. He's utterly exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Rachel helps him up a little; she leads him to the chair and picks up his discarded jacket and tie and lays them on the arm of the chair next to him. She tells him she'll be back in a while to check on him, he nods, not really understanding what she's saying to him because he's too busy trying to keep his breathing in check.

Maria is still in the room, stood at the door watching all the Doctors and nurses pass her as they clean up the room, she has a hand on her hip, expression still a frown. Kurt keeps his head down, his breathing steady as he reminds himself to continue to inhale and exhale. His hands are shaking as he rests his head in them and leans over, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You shouldn't have done that," Maria voices.

"You know what Maria, I honestly don't give a fuck what you think right now," Kurt retorts. Deciding he can now stand up, he shakily makes his way over to Blaine's bed and sits beside him, where he takes his warm hand in his own and squeezes, willing Blaine to wake up now. He's given them enough scares; he can stop joking around now.

"I'm filling in the forms now Kurt, he's DNR and tonight I'm switching off his ventilator." Kurt remains silent as Maria's heels click off out of the room and into the distance. He waits a few more minutes before he allows the tears to fall, before his whole body buckles again and he falls forward, banging his head on Blaine's chest and leaving it there, feeling Blaine's breathing - he's stable and _alive, _and right now that's all that matters_. _What comes next, well, Kurt's not thinking about it just yet. For now, he's going to lie down next to his fiancé and pretend that none of this is happening. Just pretending that this is just all some vivid night terror.

* * *

Kurt's at Blaine's bedside, holding his hand and stroking his cheek softly, when Maria and Michael return. Maria doesn't say a word to him, she just hands him the papers that she's signed informing him of what she's going to do. The finality of it all there, in black and white, in front of him makes him dry heave.

Michael gently rests a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt shrugs him off. He's placing the blame of this on both of them, and he doesn't want to look at either of them, let alone speak to them.

Michael steps away from Kurt, leans over to kiss his youngest son on the forehead and then walks back over to the door.

Kurt rests his head down on Blaine's chest, his eyes open and watching every movement Maria makes. She waits a little longer, pacing the room with her hand over her mouth. Then she walks over to Blaine, softly caresses his face and then turns to the ventilator. Kurt holds his breath when she flicks the switch and as soon as it's done, the sound of the monitors beeping around him, he falls apart.

Rachel, who he didn't know was there, lifts him off of Blaine's still breathing body and hugs him tightly. Finn is here too, standing beside Rachel, tears in his eyes. Kurt's only ever seen Finn cry once before and the sight of it right now is killing him.

The monitors are still beeping with life and he looks to them with hope, but he knows that it can take some time for a person to die once their life support machine has been switched off. Some people last merely a few minutes, some a whole day, before their breathing becomes shallow, labored and slowly, but not painfully, they die.

Kurt's not sure which one he wants to happen to Blaine. Does he want him to just die? Have it all over and done with? Or does he want it long and drawn out so he can spend as much time with Blaine as he has? One thing is for sure, he knows he does not want Blaine's parents here. And he, being the Doctor, and in charge, gets to decide that.

He lifts his head and hones in on Maria, who is just staring at her son, Michael is sobbing by the door and Kurt really wants to console him, but honestly he's just as bad.

"Leave," He orders and Michael looks to him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Maria scoffs. "You can't make me leave."

"This is my hospital," Kurt starts. "My patient, and I can make you leave. So, leave." Michael steps backward, out of the room, at Kurt's tone.

"So, you're saying I don't get to see my own son die a peaceful death?" Maria questions, looking baffled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kurt informs her, and he's pretty sure he sees Finn fist pump in the corner of his eye. "If you don't leave now Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Kurt becomes extremely formal all of a sudden. "I'll have security escort you off the premises."

Maria backs away slowly, her eyes trained on Blaine in the bed, where Rachel has now removed the tube that was a few minutes ago ventilating him, keeping him alive. Kurt can't bear to look.

Finn pulls him into a tight hug when Maria and Michael quietly disappear out of sight. Honestly, Kurt's just glad they both went without a fight. Rachel soon joins the hug and all three of them cry on each other's shoulders whilst trying to listen out for any changes in Blaine's breathing.

Almost six hours later there is no change. Blaine is still breathing normally, Kurt's made sure of that because he's been lay next to him, his head placed firmly on his chest, listening out of the slightest of changes. And despite the odd larger exhale, Blaine's breathing seems to be perfectly normal. He doesn't want to say anything, because he knows all he'll get in reply is that 'these things can take time Kurt', and right now he's keeping sane by believing that there will be no change and Blaine will actually manage to breathe on his own. It's a long shot, he knows.

His Dad arrives when it's reaching the ten hour mark and Kurt dives into his arms. Carole's here too, she must have flown over when Burt told her what was happening, and Kurt's glad they're both here to support him through this. Rachel and Finn both had to go back to their shifts and even though Rachel works here in the ICU, but she's been much too busy to keep Kurt company for long periods of time.

The waiting is the worst part. Knowing what's coming, but just having to wait for it to actually happen. That's what's driving Kurt crazy. Everyone has come to visit, all to say their goodbyes to Blaine, knowing full well that in a couple more hours Blaine's breathing will slow and he will pass.

Sebastian drops by at the fourteen hour mark, Santana at the seventeen, and some others that were more Blaine's friends than Kurt's come when time is ticking on to the twenty hour mark.

Kurt doesn't understand that twenty hours later Blaine's breathing is still the same as a normal, healthy person. He's monitored it all this time and there's been zero change in pattern. It doesn't make any sense. But he's not about to start questioning it, that's when things go wrong.

At the thirty six hour mark, with no change in his condition, Kurt calls Maria. He tells her she needs to come in immediately and, within the hour, she's here.

She's just as confused as Kurt is when she finds out that Blaine is still breathing.

"How long has it been now?" She asks, resting her hand on Blaine's chest to feel his lungs expanding with each breath of air.

"A little over thirty seven hours." He replies and smiles down at Blaine's face, thinking that he should probably give him a shave, it's been a while since his last one – what with the ethical committee case – and he's starting to look a little like a hobo. "I feel like I can't breathe Maria," He admits, choking back tears. "I feel like my lungs are constricted, that I'm just waiting on my toes for him to die, but it's not happening and I'm so unbelievably happy about that trust me, it's just I don't understand why."

Maria shakes her head, leaning forward to rest it against Blaine's chest and hear the breathing for herself.

It's perfect. Not a labored breath in sight.

"He doesn't need to be DNR," She tells Kurt and he feels a huge weight lift off his shoulders, tears gushing down his face. "I'll have that changed immediately. You figure this out Kurt," She says to him. "You find out what's wrong with my baby and you get him to wake up, I want to see his smile again, I want to hear this voice and his laugh and I want, more than anything, to see you both get married and live a happy, happy life with one another." Kurt sobs and Maria takes him into her arms, both of them keeping a hold of Blaine's hands, wrapping the other around one another.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kurt chants in her ear. She just hugs him tighter and rubs his back. Kurt doesn't notice Michael standing at the door smiling at them, tears brimming in his eyes.

* * *

When Blaine's parents leave that night, Kurt finds Mike in his office.

"I want you to do as many tests as you can on Blaine." He states as soon as he knocks on the door, Mike lifting his head up from the mounds of paperwork on his desk.

"I heard that he's breathing on his own, congratulations." Kurt waves him off.

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, I really need you to do all the tests that you can possibly do. I don't care if they're crappy little ones or huge surgeries, I'll help you. I just…he needs to wake up now. This is progress, right?" Kurt asks, but doesn't wait long enough to get an answer. "I mean, of course it's progress - he's breathing by himself, which means his body is fine and everything is working fine. He's got perfectly normal brain waves and it's just for some unknown reason he's not waking up. So, I want to try every single kind of technique out there that you know of that could help him wake up." Kurt takes a breath after his long rant and smiles at Mike.

"Okay. We start tomorrow." Kurt rushes over to him and gives him a tight hug. He can sense that Mike is uncomfortable, but he doesn't care. Blaine is getting better, things are finally looking up.

* * *

Things are only looking up until Sue pulls him into her office the following morning.

"Doctor Hummel, just the man I wanted to see. I hear a congratulations is in order, Blaine is breathing without life support. That's wonderful news." Sue says, but there is no genuine smile on her face, just a neutral expression, like always.

"Yes, it is," Kurt beams. "He's getting better and I have all the hope in the world that he'll be waking up soon."

Sue gives a half smile and then turns serious. "Kurt, you have a lot on your plate right now, so I've decided I'm giving your job to someone who can handle it a little better. Doctor Smythe becomes Chief Resident effective immediately. I'm sure you'll be happy for him."

Kurt's ushered out of her office before he can get a word in edge ways, with Sue claiming she has a meeting she really needs to get to, so Kurt leaves her office a little stunned at the news he's just been given.

He's not sad, so to speak, just shell-shocked.

Sebastian apologizes as soon as he sees him, but Kurt tells him there's nothing at all to worry about. He'll be great at the job. "Just don't get too comfortable." Kurt says and smirks when Sebastian looks like he's been hit in the face with a rather large rock.

"Hey, Finn!" He calls to his step-brother who is pottering around the ER. "That dinner you offered me, let's do it. One night next week." Finn grins at his brother and watches him walk away with a bounce in his step.

Kurt's got a feeling everything is soon going to work out.

* * *

**Woah, short and happy chapter-ish? Well, don't keep your hopes up guys, there's still 3 more chapters to go :)**

**If you're having any worries or doubts about how this story is going to end, just remember my A/N from the first chapter, that should tell you everything you need to know, be prepared for some twists and turns though, it's not a story without them really, is it?**

**Reviews would make me the happiest person alive!**


End file.
